A Maid in Hetalia
by Hasegawa
Summary: China as a maid. Russia as his master. Hilarity ensues. FLuff. Angst. Pairings: Russia X China, Greece X Japan. Warning: AU, YAOI all under this penname is anyway .
1. Chapter 1

This is AU, meaning there is no connection to the real Hetalia Axis Power. Only Characters are used.

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by Himaruya Hidekaz. Plot is mine.

Warning: China cross dress (XD You know me; I love it) and uhm… some master X maid relationship?

Pairing: RoChu and GiriPan (Russia X China and Greece X Japan)

Enjoy!

* * *

Why do rich people like to brag about themselves by having a house the size of a football field (times ten to the power of 5?) China grumbled to himself. He just couldn't believe the length of the hall corridor left to sweep. He had been sweeping the corridor since an hour ago, but it seemed like he just reached the middle of the unbelievably stupid extensive corridor.

He sighed. He thought back to two days ago, when suddenly his little brother, Japan asked him a once in a lifetime request.

"_Can you substitute me for three weeks?" _

_"Why?" Yao asked. "Don't tell me you are eloping with that stupid boss of yours. What's his name? Hercules? Heracles?" _

_"…I … I love him, Yao-nii." Japan's eyes clouded. "I… I want to stay with him and he… he proposed to me yesterday. He wants us to get married in America, where they legalized gay marriage. So… I need you to substitute me working in his mansion. It will be fine, I promise. The whole family is never at home, only Heracles. And I will be back after three weeks. So Yao nii… please…"_

_"Kiku, don't you understand, aru? You two will have no future; the world is not an open place for a gay, mixed race marriage! Moreover aru, there is so much difference between our worlds! They are rich and noble while we are just poor immigrants! You need to open your eyes, Kiku! You might lost everything aru!"_

_"But Yao nii… I am ready to lose everything for him. He is the one for me." Japan stared hard at his older brother. "I… I need him to breathe, Yao-nii. And I thought… even if this didn't work, I'd still have you."_

China knew he couldn't do anything to persuade the lithe boy. The boy he had raised alone since 5 years ago had already matured. The Japan in front of him was no longer his small baby brother of 13. Now he is a young adult; a beautiful man of 18. He had choosen his path of life, and seemed like he had been caught by a man named Greece.

It was a normal poor immigrant family story. Their family was so poor that they sold their sons to the job agency. The job agency turned out to be an underground trafficking company. They were almost trafficked as child prostitutes. Luckily China was a smart and strong boy; he guided himself and his brother to a safe place; leaving the place as soon as their parents got the money. He knew he couldn't return to their home as their parents would get into some trouble, so together, he took his little brother to life by the road. They became homeless for some months before China got a job as a kitchen boy in the next city. From there, both of them started to work for their lives. Now they were comfortable living in a small, filthy but warm apartment, with him working as a cook in a restaurant by day and security guard by night. Japan was too small to work, but he forged his own data and he was employed as a maid in the richest man in town's house 2 years ago.

Both of the brothers are hard workers, polite and pleasant. Their employees loved them; however fate was not so kind. Just a week before, the café where China worked closed due to bankruptcy; so China busily searched for a new job. That was the time Japan asked China to substitute him. From a money point of view, it was not a bad thing since it meant China could get money before he found a new job, yet from a family point of view, he was rather angry at his little brother to stupidly fall in love with such an undependable, rich spoiled boy. China believed that marriage when you neither have the money or a dependable spouse meant that you had no future.

And now, he concentrated back to the task he was given. The hall still had a long way to go, and his hands were already tired. He sighed whenever he thought back about his little brother. So Japan worked this hard everyday… he felt like a failure as a brother. He wasn't as dependable as he wanted to be to Japan.

So he needed to compromise when Japan asked him to let him marry the stupid noble. They went to Africa as a pretext; studying some camels while in reality, they were going to Connecticut to get married and have some honeymoon. China sighed. Not only he did he have to substitute Japan, he also had to keep quiet about his little brother's marriage.

He, himself, disliked Greece. The undependable, lazy man was a coward who could only court his brother in shadow, never daring to reveal anything upright. They secretly met in some of the unoccupied guests' room, and to China's utter anger, to make out. His small baby brother was tainted by a useless man who didn't even have the courage to tell his parents about his relationship with Japan despite the way Japan thought of their relationship as 'fate'. He hated the man, but hated himself more whenever he found Japan crying alone in the toilet, torn between love and family. China always regretted the fact that he was the one who introduced Japan to this job. He was the one who made Japan sad. He was the one who forced Japan to work in such a harsh environment.

Furthermore, he couldn't believe the harassment. It seemed that his employee thought Japan's built was too small to be a man. The butler of the house (who unofficially controlled everything in the mansion) gave Japan a female maid uniform to wear. So now China wore the same female uniform his brother wore, complete with the frilly apron and bows everywhere he could see.

Not that he looked bad, though. It was black coloured vest with a knee length balloon skirt. Since it was summer, the sleeves were short and white. A frilly white apron covered the front of his body. China's hair was tied by a white ribbon; and he wore a black chocker (add a bell and China felt like he was a house cat). He stared at his own reflection by the window glass. He looked exactly like a queer.

_Ah_, China sighed, _this is not the time to sigh._ He needed to finish his job before noon or he wouldn't get his free lunch.

He smiled and continued to work. But suddenly the earphone he wore spoke loudly, making China jump on his feet. "Attention to everybody; please gather in front of the main door in 20 minutes. Tidy yourselves up because a very important family member is arriving!"

China scratched his earlobes. He just couldn't believe that each employee in the mansion was given an earphone. And the way the butler called up to them, shouting like they were deaf made China felt a bit pissed. Damn you noble! Damn you rich people! He looked at himself at the window and tidy up his headdress. _Nice_. China then put his broom away, rushing to the main gate.

**********

The limousine was getting nearer and nearer. To get to the main door of the mansion, one must walk an hour (or half an hour by car) from the main gate. China yawned; but he was immediately smacked by the butler who happened to stand beside him.

"Don't slack off! Show your ultimate respect! Young master is coming!"

"Young master, aru?" China asked. "Ï thought Hercules was the only child?"

"STUPID!" another smacked landed on his head. China winced; while the butler kept rambling. "Don't call Heracles-sama's name just like that! And it is Heracles, not Hercules! The young master has a big brother, and he is the one coming now. His name is Ivan-sama, so you better remember that!"

"Ivan…?" China trailed.

"Yes, he is the son from Heracles-sama's stepmother!" the person from the other side of Yao, a guy named North Italy, whispered. "Gossip says that they're not really compatible with each other. Ivan-sama's mother, Katyusha-sama, married with Heracles-sama's father, Gupta-sama last year. They married for politics; the man has money while the woman was a noble; so both of them benefited from the marriage!"

"Ohh…" China nodded, ignoring the very angry butler beside him. The old butler smacked China's head for the last time before the car's door was opened, revealing a BIG man.

China was in awe. In his life, he had encountered many, many types of human, yet this man was the tallest, the biggest, and the strangest. His hair was rather greyish; and he wore a long scarf and a long coat even in the middle of the summer. He was so big and tall, making China believe the limousine was actually used because of the length of his legs (and the width of his body). China couldn't observe further because his head was pushed down by the butler beside him. They were suppose to bow deeply to show respect.

China grumbled a bit, noticing the big man's foot stepping nearer and nearer, climbing the stairs to the main door. He stared at the shoes. It was nice, brown, BIG shoes, and he knew that the price itself could feed him for a year. He cursed all the rich; why do they need to waste money on something when they could actually wear 5 dollars thongs and donate the money to some poor immigrant like him?

Suddenly the shoes stopped moving right in front of him. China was caught off guard as the shoe suddenly flew up towards his face. Out of reflex, China defended himself with his arms, knocking back the foot with the shoe. He was a strong lad; he practically lived on the road and he knew how to protect himself without ever attending self defence class. The man continued, throwing a thing at him, and China immediately caught the thing before it hit his head.

The thing was a water pipe. He looked at the water pipe before realizing what was happening.

"kolkolkol." The sound of Russia's laugh made everyone present developed goose bumps. "You are interesting, da? You are the first one who can dodge my kick and catch my pipe. What is your name, da?"

"You sicko! You could have killed me with this iron pipe, aru!!!" China shouted out of anger, forgetting about his place as a maid in the house.

"Ah… You are a man, da? Is that your hobby, dressing up as a girl? That's rather nice. You are very interesting, da." Russia smiled. He turned to the butler. "I want him as my personal maid, da."

"Yes, Ivan-sama." The butler bowed deeply. "I will personally train him and look into it."

China shuddered while Russia left them, entering the house, laughing all the way. What will happen to him? He wouldn't survive in the hands of that crazy man…

TBC

* * *

Whew. At last I could write something decent. This is going to be fluffy; and I think most of you could guess what will be the end. I don't care~ LOL

yes, this might be the usual maid in Manhattan type, yet I just want to write Yao in frills ~

review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Some stupid author notes:

1. Vedette san~!!! I am so happy to receive the review. (Not only) you are the only one who reviewed; I also missed you~!!! Because I never saw your account in , so I thought… Hiks. LOL.

2. I am getting crazier. Anyway, this story is supposed to be written in a two weeks timeline. So it might as well as a day per chapter. And that's mean… 14 chapters? No way.

3. Thank you very much to my dear Beta san XxBlkdragonxX! everybody please praise (her/him)! XDDDD

* * *

China balanced himself between opening the door and keeping the food tray on the same level as his chest. The tray was filled with a full course French cuisine, complete with a bottle of premium vodka. He was bringing the dinner to the 'young master'. And China could feel his own stomach grumble loudly. He didn't have his lunch yet, since he was busy being prepared by the old butler.

Just two hours ago he was trained (tortured) by the butler. The old man made him smile for almost two hours, speak in a very, very polite (and effeminate) manner; walk like a duck, and wagging his ass. He also taught him that every request the young master gave was an order to accomplish no matter what.

"Young master, may I come in, aru?" he knocked the door twice. But there was no reply. China grumbled, if only he was not balancing himself right now, he would have already showed his middle finger.

"Come in, da."

China took the answer as a welcome, and opened the door.

He was shocked to death when he saw what was flying towards him. The water pipe almost hit his head when he dodged perfectly; leaving the pipe to smash to the floor behind him. A loud crash sound could be heard.

"kolkolkol."

"You psycho aru!" China shouted on top of his lungs, while trying to save whatever was left on the tray. The soup was still fine; half of it was still inside the bowl. The dish, however, was completely ruined. It had lost its previous attractive arrangement. The vodka was saved; but the glass was shattered when it hit the ground. China muttered to himself. _How long would he have to work to replace the crystal glass?_

"You are good, da." Russia smiled, walking towards the smaller boy. "You are very alert. What's your name? I would like you to be my personal maid for the moment and I will grant you anything you want."

"… I don't care if you are young master or not, aru." China spoke clearly. He was pissed off to his limits. "But I don't value people who play with their food. Wasting it, aru."

"But you are the one who dropped it, da?"

"It may be true, but you attacked me! I was already balancing myself outside, trying hard to make the food edible for a spoiled prince like you, aru. I am disgusted with myself; why did I try so hard for such a useless man like you, aru!?"

"Hey, watch your mouth. I am your master, da?"

"Before you are my master, you are still a human like me. And I don't have the obligation to follow an order from a human who wasted food; it could be my dinner if you don't want it, so restrain yourself from playing with it, aru! Do you know how much money you wasted by throwing that water pipe at me and ruining all the food on this tray aru?"

Russia pouted his cheek. "But I don't want to eat French food, da?"

"Why don't you tell me earlier then? _Fool_." China mumbled softly under his breath.

Russia caught the response, and asked, "What did you say, da?"

China swallowed hard. He had overstepped the boundary just a second after entering the room; he needed to get his pace and place back.

"No, Nothing, Young master. Are you sure you don't want to eat? You might get sick; especially since you are tired from the long journey right now, aru…" China pretended to care about the bigger man. Yet Russia chuckled.

"No, not that. You said something else before." The tall man hunched over the kneeling China. He touched China's soft ponytail. China shuddered when the so called young master kissed his hair gently. "You said something about me being a… _fool_, da?"

"N..No!" China stumbled, feeling a weird sensation rush around his cheek. It's getting warmer…

"Honest, da? I won't be mad, _little one_…"

China held his breath. "I… called you a fool, young master. I am really sorry. I apologize deeply, aru."

"I wouldn't mind you calling me a fool, if you would kindly explain why you would call me that, da?" Russia smirked, standing up, he pulled China to his feet.

"I… Young master, let me explain, aru." China spoke softly, more from fear rather than affection. "Have you ever thought about happiness, aru? For me, happiness is when we could eat until me and my little brother are full. We are use to hunger and work so hard for one bread per day. Yet you are very picky and play with your food; I mean, aru, if you had told me sooner, I would have asked the chef to cook something different in the first place. If you don't like it, you can just dismiss me and this food will be mine to have. Rich people like you wouldn't understand aru."

"… Hmmm… Sorry, then." Russia smiled softly, taking the tray from China's hands. "I will eat it, da?"

"Eh?" China was quite surprise from the sudden turn of things. "Why did you…?"

"And you must eat this too." Russia spooned fed China the soup. "I will eat if you eat this too, da?"

"But… no, I am not hungry, aru…" and then, China's stomach betrayed him by growling loudly. Russia laughed while China blushed from embarrassment.

"Come on, it won't hurt." Russia took a portion of the meat (now completely mixed with the messy sauce) and bit half of it. He shoved the other half at China's mouth. "Eat, da?"

"This…This is sexual harassment, young master, aru!"

"But you are hungry and I'm sharing my food so it won't go to waste. Believe me, I don't have AIDS, da?" Russia smiled childishly, waiting for China to bite the meat on the fork. In the end China took it with resentment, showing a flushed face, torn between need and pride.

"Beautiful, da?" Russia smiled. _Arousing_. The Asian maid was so pretty. The maid was the one who took his interest the first time he saw the main door. The maid was being hit by the butler for not bowing, and from the window of his limousine, Russia could feel that the maid was an interesting person. So he tried to kick the maid, who in turn, turned out to be a cross dressing male. Not that he cared, though. He preferred male to female (but he could do with both, as long as he was the one dominating).

He had imagined his holiday inside his stepfather's mansion would be damn boring. But when he saw the beauty, with flushed cheek and pouty mouth- ready to spit on him but bounded by manner- Russia was delighted. He had found a new interesting toy inside the mansion. It wouldn't be very boring after all.

"So tell me." Russia spoke out, while staring at the way China was busy eating the asparagus stick. "Why are you working here?"

"I .…" Chomp. "…. Wait. Let me finish this asparagus, young master." China swallowed deeply, and then spoke. "It is impolite to speak with your mouth full. Anyway, yes. I'm working here… uhm… to substitute my brother, aru."

"So? What happened with your brother, da?"

"He… he went to accompany the other young master, that Hercules- _sama…"_China obviously mocked the name, before continuing, "… to study some camels in Africa, aru."

"Oh?" Russia smiled. He poured a glass of vodka and shoved it to China. "Have this. And why was it your brother? Why not some other maid or the butler? It is unusual for that step brother of mine…"

"Because of their relationship, aru…" China drank the vodka- which he thought as coke- before spitting out half of it. "What the heck is this, aru???"

"That's vodka, da? That's the best drink in the world."

"It tastes like medicine, aru!"

"No, it won't after 3 glasses." Russia chuckled and poured some more vodka into the glass. China stared suspiciously, yet he drank the liquid. "And I don't know your name yet. What's your name?"

"It's Wang Yao, aru."

"How about your brother's?"

"He is Kiku. Honda Kiku, aru." China hiccups; looking forward for another amount of vodka to be poured into his empty glass. Russia gladly granted the wish and poured the vodka into the glass, waiting for his chance to come.

It didn't take long for China to be drunk. He stumbled with his own feet although he was sitting nicely on the chair beside the bed. Russia smiled and took the smaller, slender man into the bed.

"Was it fun?"

"Yes, aru…! Hiks! The vodka…! Hiks!"

"Now it's my turn to have fun." Russia smiled. "I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I will."

China was oblivious when Russia slowly untied his bows….

* * *

YEAH~!!!! I am wicked~!!! But people, please imagine it yourself (I know it wouldn't take much effort)… anyway, you know… this is rated T. so I couldn't elaborate on those… pity.

REVIEW please~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!! I am begging...ukh...sniff.


	3. Chapter 3

Wahooo~!!! I know, I know. I get another reprimand about my bad grammar~

Anyway, I truly am sorry about that. BUT NOW I AM SAVED. Thank you for XXblkdragonxX for being my lovely beta~ WOAH.

You know, I have been depending solely on M Words Grammar check. So blame the company for my mistakes *running away from problem, looking away* and I am not angry about the grammar critique. I am very thankful for people who realized and tell me…

* * *

_"Yao-nii chan… I am hungry…"_

_"Wait, aru. I know I can get some money today. Just wait for a moment, ok? You are a good boy, aru."_

_Japan__ smiled and nodded. "Yes, Yao-nii chan!"_

_The sweetest smile in the world; the sweetest boy in the world. __China__ would do anything to protect the boy from harm. _

_But he was a child himself and a child… could only do what a child could do. _

His head felt like it was made of stone. Heavy. Hurt. He had just woken up from a dream from long time ago. He refused to open his eyes, yet the sunlight had already penetrated his eyelids. He peeked a bit. … Another day, huh? He sighed, whispering to himself. China could tell the time just from the sunlight because they were too poor to have an alarm clock. He must work hard today again. _Fight, __Yao_

China woke up straight. Cold sweat ran by his back.

Where was he?

Inside a room too luxurious to be his. (The ceilings, the windows… they were too wide to be his cheap room)

What was he doing?

Sleeping on somebody else's bed. (the pillow, the bed… all felt too fluffy to be his)

Who….?

"Ah… morning, Yao." The husky yet childish voice surprised him. "You wake up early, da?"

China felt his soul leave his body. The BIG man was beside him, lying naked! (Oh my G…!) And spreading his body. China could see the big man's muscular belly, wide chest and… long stuff.

"So what's for breakfast, da?"

China was too stunned to answer. His body started to shake.

"What…what happened yesterday, aru???" he demanded the smiling man. Russia chuckled while pretending to be hurt.

"Yesterday was fun, da~? You forgot already? Waaa… I thought I was good enough to make anyone unable to forget my techniques, da~"

China shoved the blanket around him and saw his own naked body. On top of his stomach, there was some kind of liquid… white, to be exact. And he screamed.

******

The butler came when he heard China's screaming fit. But instead of helping China, he shoved the slender boy to the floor, asking his 'young master' for forgiveness. He then dragged China's naked body through the corridor, to the kitchen. Luckily nobody was there.

"You FOOL!" the butler started to rage. "You don't scream in front of the young master like that! Don't you know your place???"

"But…But… he ravished me, aru!" China shouted back, trying to cover himself with anything he could find; in the end he settled with a table cloth.

"But, of course! He chose you as his personal maid! That means you must serve him in every possible way; you need to prepare his clothes, his meals; you even need to wash his back if he asks you!"

"But! That's harassment, aru!!!!"

"That's why you are paid ten times bigger than usual, moron!" the butler was harsh with his words. "You are lucky young master choose you personally. Otherwise I would have fired you already. Now I demand you to clean yourself and immediately return to serve young master. Meanwhile I will look to his needs. I'll give you exactly one hour to get yourself ready. GO!"

China pouted while leaving the kitchen through the back door. He walked towards the maid's bathroom. What the hell….???

He didn't have time for self pity when he remembered his brother. So that's why Japan was crying when he first came home from work in the household…. And rage filled him. His brother was defiled, even earlier than him, by the stupid, spoiled, moronic Greek.

It was his entire fault. He thought he was giving a good job for Japan when he introduced the boy to work inside the mansion. He thought the mansion would at least shield his little brother from the harsh world; at least inside the mansion Japan would be protected and have a meal three times a day… or so he thought. Japan actually suffered so much… and he never realized it. When he saw Japan crying, he didn't say anything. He understood perfectly that Japan wouldn't refuse his order, since for Japan, China was everything.

He felt so guilty it hurts.

********

He held his breath and knocked on the door three times. He could do this.

"Come in, da."

Russia was sitting by the desk, surrounded by piles of papers. For a moment, China was stunned. He never thought the Russian would any work. But he was immediately reminded of his job, and he bowed deeply.

"I am sorry, young master, for my behaviour this morning, aru. I want to deeply apologize..."

"Do you think an apology will be sufficient? You have already apologized twice… it's starting to feel rather useless to me." Russia smiled. "How about doing something else to compensate for your mistakes, da?"

_I have made no mistakes, you pervert!!!_ China screamed inside his head. Yet, he bowed even deeper and blushed.

"I am really sorry, master. I'll do anything…"

"I like you, da." Suddenly the Russian moved and walked to the sofa. He sat down heavily while China processed the words '_I like you, da'._

Russia smiled. "Why don't you come closer?"

"Wha…why aru?" China stuttered, refusing to move from his place standing in front of the door. He wouldn't want to get any nearer to the dangerous man. The only exit was at the back of his body, he wouldn't want to sacrifice the last insurance for his safety.

"You said you will compensate, am I wrong?" Russia smiled. "So come here and sit… on my knee, da?"

China blushed, yet he tried to stop it by biting the inside of his cheeks. Oh my…! China was furious. The endless harassment from the man made him almost go crazy. Felt like he was ready to kick the man senseless if only he wasn't a maid inside that damn mansion.

Russia looked like he was enjoying a freak show. He chuckled childishly. "Why da? Embarrassed? Even though we shared a bed last night?"

"I…!" China swallowed, but then he held his breath and walked nearer. Russia wasn't that patient; he caught the smaller man (in maid uniform, don't forget that. So the skirt swirled nicely) by the hips and made China sit on his knee.

China didn't have any time to refuse when Russia buried his face on the slender maid's back. "You smell nice, da."

"Do…Don't joke around, aru! I just use the soap…ahn."

Russia's nose poked him through the clothes. His back suddenly felt too sensitive for its own good. Russia chuckled.

"You are sensitive, da. I like it. Hmmm… now… what will you do?"

"W…What?" China stumbled, trying to move away from the man's heat, but failed.

"I know! I haven't eaten my lunch yet! I want you to spoon feed me, otherwise I won't eat, da?" Russia asked childishly. "nee, Yao Yao~?"

"Don't! …" _call my name like that_. But China couldn't say it aloud and he nodded solemnly. "… Yes, master."

"Good." Russia smiled, burying his face even deeper into China's uniform.

*******

Lunch time came. China- blank face- opened the tray. He spoke in monotone, "Today's lunch is salmon steak with lemon grass sauce, accompanied by bread and cheese. For appetizer, we have provided caviar and the dessert is mango pudding. We have wine and orange juice. Please enjoy your meal, aru."

"Ehh~?" Russia pouted. "How about the promise of Yao Yao to spoon feed me?"

China blushed, gritted his teeth, and took the spoon. They were inside Russia's room, since Russia asked his meals to be prepared in the room. Russia smiled when China scooped some caviar and put the spoon in front of his mouth.

Russia was silent and China was waiting for the man to open his bloody mouth. They were silent for a minute before China eventually asked, "Why didn't you open your _majestic_ mouth, _young_ _master_?"

"Because you don't say the word _ahhh_~ like usual, da." Russia smiled, staring childishly (and hopefully) at the Asian maid. "Come on, say the word~!"

China sighed. He swallowed, and then said "Ahhhh~" sweetly.

Russia opened his mouth and chomped on the spoon. China retracted the spoon, just to find Russia spitting the food out the next second.

"What, aru!?" China was surprised. "Swallow! Don't waste food aru!"

"Don't like the taste, da."

China's blood boiled inside his veins.

"Fine." China took some of the meat, dipped it inside the pepper and chilli sauce, and then shoved it into Russia's mouth. "Eat this. The pepper will cover the taste and it would burn your chest. Trust me, aru. Ahhh~"

Russia took the meat and chewed, but he suddenly cried. "It's HOT, da!!!!"

"Swallow. No spitting, aru."

"You are so strict, Yao~"

"This is what I did to my brother whenever he wouldn't eat vegetables, young master. Be thankful that you are eating meat, and not only vegetables like my brother, aru. Eat! I would shove everything into the pepper if you don't eat everything properly!"

China sounded so serious that Russia didn't dare refuse. In the end the whole meal was finished and Russia was crying because of the pepper.

"Wah~ Yao Yao is so bad~ I don't like hot stuff, da!!! It's so hot~! It tasted weird!!!"

"I never told you it would taste good, aru. I only said this will burn your chest. Anyway, you should finish the whole thing, young master. You need to acknowledge the effort the chef put into these dishes. You shouldn't waste his good intentions and the food, aru."

"… Yao Yao so fussy…"

_Fussy_? _FUSSY_???? China was ready to explode. His blood went through his head. The spoiled enormous young master in front of him was so spoiled and didn't know how to appreciate something. China kindly taught him, but instead he was being called a fussy??? Damn spoiled rich brat!!!

"Fine, fine." Russia laughed. "I am sorry I called you fussy, da?"

"aru?" China's temper went down a bit.

"I can read your expression, da~ just now you wanted to skin me alive, right?" Russia stared straight at China's eyes. "I am sorry I am such a spoiled, rich brat, da. And I know you are not fussy, you are just like a cautious mother, da?"

China blushed, calming himself down. Russia chuckled.

"So… I have eaten the whole meal… do I get a reward, da?"

China was stunned. Rewards? What the f**k he was talking about?

"Kolkolkol." Russia laughed in his creepy voice and smiled. "Rewards, da… I want a reward. I can see that you don't have any, but you can think about it later~ I am a patient man, da? You are too easy to read, Yao."

"Don't read my face, you rude…!" China mumbled under his breath; and Russia laughed louder.

"What did you say just now, Yao Yao~?"

"Ah, No. I was… Praising. Young. Master. Because. You are so good in reading other people's expressions, aru." China gritted his teeth and smiled. God, this tortured him so much!

Russia kol'd louder. China wanted to hit the man with a blunt object.

"Go with me tomorrow. I want to visit the city."

"Like hell I would." China muttered. But when he saw Russia's creepy expression, he nodded quickly and smiled,

"Of course, young master I would be so _thrilled_ to do so, aru!"

* * *

TBC

Review please… pretty please???? *begging while eating chips*. I'll give you some red bull if you do. LOL. or favouriting will do (I am shameless)


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like reviews are like cocaine, very addictive. I am writing in super speed because of the reviews (did anybody realized I posted the whole four chapters in a day… ok, two days?).

This might not be all cracks and fluffy (you know me; I specialized in tragedy XD) but I will be making the humour peeking out in every possible way and you can squeeze fluff from every corner. I just read a very good novel called 'How to Kill Your Husband', and believe me, I haven't stop laughing until page 105 (now).

All Thank you to my BETA DEar (honey, darling) XxBlkdragonxX San~!!!! Wohoooo~!!!! XDD

* * *

The chef was practically sobbing when he saw the empty tray.

"Young master ate everything!"

China smiled, basking himself in a small feeling of self satisfaction. He knew how good it was when the food you cooked was appreciated. The satisfaction was comparable to something like, winning a Nobel Prize; the feeling that you were actually needed by someone and useful to them was the best feeling for China. If only the spoiled young master could see the joy in the chef's eyes, he would understand. Should understand.

Rich people wouldn't understand the simple happiness achieved by sharing some warmth. Because all of them had heaters to warm themselves up individually. That's why he hates the rich, spoiled brats with a passion.

Leaving the sobbing chef alone, he proceeded to his own small apartment. It was a rough day, being unable to hit a specific person when it as the only thing he wanted to do in the whole world. It made him feel like he achieved nothing for the day. He would be glad to receive a battered Russia for Christmas. Talking about Christmas, it seemed like it was long time ago since small Japan smiled beside him, thanking him for a new muffler.

He pulled off his dress; that weird costume stuck by his head. He hated the way it restrained his mobility (It did. Refraining him from running away when Russia caught his hips) and made him feel ridiculously weak. He wasn't a weak man; he was a strong adult. He had been protecting his little brother since he was 15.

China sighed as he closed the maid room. Some other maids were still chatting through their process of changing clothes; which frankly, was taking more time than baking a tray of muffins. He left, staring at the sky. Japan wasn't here, he was somewhere else in the globe, smacking down some Greek in bed.

He wished Japan was here, yet he also envy Japan for being the first of them to find true love.

_Sappy, huh?_ China muttered to himself, walking through the insanely long garden path to the back gate exit.

He hated a lot of stuff with a passion, but he hated loneliness the most.

******

China knocked on the heavy door three times.

Yet the door failed to open, and no response could be heard from inside. _Still sleeping, huh, aru? _China mocked the Russian in his chest before he opened the door with the spare keys he obtained illegally from the main control room. _Who did he think he was? _

It was 8.45 in the morning. In China's agenda, Russia had slept way beyond the bell. China sighed, thinking along the lines of how come people who wake up late are the people who get most money by the end of the day? It doesn't make sense. China smirked. He would make the young master wake up no matter what. He would do everything he could to make sure the (lazy) young master was ready by 9.30.

The room was dark; the heavy curtains still protecting the room from UV light. China actually wondered how he could sense the sunlight yesterday, with the curtains that thick; did he have some kind of natural radar or something? And yes, the trail of thought brought him to the fact that they had … (maybe)… sex; yesterday.

Holy cow.

He is not a gay, for one thing. And he didn't remember anything. He just remembered he was drinking lots and lots of vodka. Yes, that devils' beverage. Judging from their size, he would be the one bottoming, which meant the Russian had taken his ass.

Holy sheep.

The more he thought about it, the more passionate he became in making any kind of visible scar on the man's face. He yanked the curtains apart (almost broke it; luckily it didn't) and slid the glass window open. The morning rays brightly shone upon the dark room. China smiled satisfactorily and went to the bed.

The Russian was still blissfully sleeping beneath the covers. China looked for a second, to find that the man actually quite… attractive. He diminished the thought quickly and yanked the bedcover, with Russia on it.

He had hoped the cover will move easily; however, as well fed and big boned Russia was, he was heavy enough to make the cover stay under him. China blushed at his initial failure, but he is a never give up! Person and tried again.

He pulled the cover (painfully) and in the end, succeeded in bringing the cover down. Russia was pulled along and he fell to the carpeted floor. China smirked, thinking that the man should have woken up by now. Yet, again, he was wrong.

Apparently the floor was better than the bed. Russia snuggled into the smooth carpet and enjoyed his sleep. China, upon realizing his failure, lost his temper.

With a (very passionate) feet, he kicked the Russian.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAA KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP, aru."

"AAAAAAA!?" Russia mumbled, waking up straight away when he heard the sound system. China sounded like an emergency alarm. Loud and screechy enough to tear your eardrums. Russia rubbed his eyes, moaning.

"What happened, da? .... Oh you."

"Yes, it's me aru." China smiled politely. "Good morning, young master. It's time for you to have your bath and breakfast, aru."

"I want breakfast in bed, da."

"No freakin' way aru." China smiled politely while making the bed. "Get your ass moving now and shave."

"Eh? I am your master, you know."

"Yes, master; I know it very well aru. That's why I have already prepared the bath, young master. I have also prepared your favourite towel and since I am new, I didn't know what clothes you use. I saw that it would be better if you chose your own outfit for today. And it would be great if young master can purchase an alarm for morning bell, aru. For your convenience, I have already told the chef that you will eat your breakfast in 9.30 am, so get moving, aru."

Russia was silenced by the short speech China gave. He muttered softly, "… Yao Yao so fuss…"

"What, aru?" China smiled while pressuring his tone.

"I will take a bath." Russia obediently answered, rising up from the floor.

"Good, aru."

"So…?"

"So what, aru?"

"Would you take a bath with me or what?" Russia smirked.

China groaned loudly, "YOU!!!!" He walked out of the room, banging the door behind him. Holy monkey. Why does he have to work with such a perverted, insane, bloody attractive, stupid, spoiled, rich brat?

China realized he called the man attractive, but he decided to forget the matter as he proceeded to the dining hall, waiting for his lovely young master to come.

******

"Yao, young master called you." The earphone spoke loudly in his eardrum. Yao hissed and sighed. He had been waiting for the young master to come out and have breakfast by the dining hall; but it seemed like the young master had drown himself in some kind of quicksand. Maybe he did, being flushed away into the sewage.

_If he wanted to see me, then he should come by himself._ China was whispering to himself when suddenly the door opened and the young master revealed in (China didn't want to admit further) attractive clothes.

Russia looked like he was relieved. "Oh, you are here, da. You didn't specify which dining hall, so I went around searching, da."

"Eh? Are there other dining halls in the mansion, aru?"

"Yes, there are … six, I think. You should specify one, since I wasn't really keen on searching like this. Anyway… where's breakfast? I am starving, da."

"H..here is the breakfast, aru." China mumbled, feeling a bit guilty. It wasn't like Russia was too lazy to move his ass from the damn room; it was his fault not specifying which room Russia was supposed to be in. "It's… freshly baked bread and egg Benedict; beacons and bean, also some vodka coffee aru."

"Wow. Thank you, da? You know I would like a touch of vodka every morning."

"E…really, aru…?" China answered weakly, torn between a bit of happiness in knowing another simple fact about the spoiled prince and worry of Russia breaking himself down with the alcohol he drinks. He drinks like he breathes. Not that China cared too much, though…

"…. Hmm… why are you here, da?"

"Of course I am here because I am attending you, young master. I need to look after your needs, aru."

"But you haven't changed clothes… don't tell me you want to parade out like that? In a maid uniform?"

"Eh?"

"Not that I mind, though." Russia continued to chew his bacon when China was busy thinking about what he meant.

Russia sighed, "You forgot da? You are supposed to go with me to the city. The reward, remember?"

"Ah!" China clumped his fist onto his other palm. "Yes, that thing, aru."

"So move and change, da? Or you want to stay cross dressed like that? I would love to dress you up in female clothing if that's your hobby, da?" Russia smirked. "You woke me up so early but now you forgot already…"

China scowled. "You are still bearing a grudge about me waking you up so early, hn, young master?"

"No!" Russia answered childishly, while actually pouting his cheek and looking away. "I am not! So hurry up and get dressed, da?"

"… Yes, aru."

"I'll be waiting in front of the garage."

* * *

Iyeeeei~! wait for the fashion report on what Yao and Ivan wear~!

How many people realized the kinds of animals appear in this chapter? LOl!

I am hungry.

Give me reviews to gnaw upon, pretty please~?


	5. Chapter 5

I am queuing in front of the shameless club. No wonder my brain cells are all dead by now (don't ask why; it's a private matter yet I still have the urge to apologize to everybody in this world).

Sometimes I want to turn back the clock, if you know what I meant… *blink*

* * *

"What's that, da?" Russia asked in disbelief when he saw China walk towards the garage. He was waiting for the beautiful man to come down, juggling in his mind between a nurse's outfit and a cheongsam, visually choosing which one was better for China to wear. He hoped China wore something sexy or better, something that showed off his slender body.

The body he caressed the day before was so slender and creamy; the skin was rough in places, proof of hard works over years. He remembered those long eyelashes; dark in colour, rich in quantity. The small (fussy) mouth that felt really kissable. China was yellow, just like other Asians. Russia was actually surprised that he liked the contrast between his pale skin and China's. He use to prefer paler skin than his (which was quite rare). Those blushing cheeks (all thanks to alcohol) were so tempting, just like overripe peaches. But the hair was the part that attracted the Russian so much. The soft, silky hair was a contrast against the tired marks on China's face.

Somehow, the image of China lying on his back with all his hair spread out around his head reminded Russia of his favourite sunflower.

Well, all those (erotic) imaginations crumbled the second he saw China coming.

The boy was hurrying- half running towards the Russian. His hair was tied up like usual, but he was wearing the most tasteless white collar shirt (it was two sizes too big) and a green (old, navy, yucky) pants. He looked like an absent minded white collar worker who was selling newspaper door to door.

"What's… that, da?" Russia sounded more doubtful than ever. There was a sharp contrast between himself and China. He was wearing a black V neck sweater (100% cashmere) with long, white, tailored trousers. He looked expensive and well groomed, aside from the beige, amusingly long scarf around his neck despite the warm weather.

"What do you mean aru?" China smiled. Russia sighed, relieved for a moment. At least the smile was still amusing even though the outfit was so… tragically pitiful. He stared at China and gave him a Manhattan once over (A/N: for people who don't get it, I suggest you refer to Shopaholics series, LOL).

"…. Overall… 2/10. This is too dreadful to be called an outfit, Yao."

"B..but!" China blushed. He looked like he was ready to burst. "But I never go out and I don't have money to spend on useless outfits… like you, aru! This is the best I have for an outing, so like it or not, I will be wearing this, aru! At least it's clean!"

"I'll buy it for you." Russia spoke coldly, slipping into his vermillion convertible Lexus SC 430. "Hurry up and get in, da."

"What… What is this? This is too embarrassing, aru!!!" China blushed when he saw the vermilion (actually it was customized by Russia to be a bright red comvertible) vehicle. "Don't you have any other car…one that is simple and nice?"

"What's wrong with this, da?" Russia smirked. He was rather proud of his baby. "This is quite good, the newest model around. You would love it. This is cool, da?"

"Cool? More like embarrassing, aru!" China scowled, blushing even brighter. "This is weird!!!"

"Shut up and get in, can you?" Russia suddenly smirked coldly, opening the side door for China. "You are really fussy and tasteless, Yao."

"Don't call me fussy, will you!?" China shouted, but Russia ignored him. China was quite hurt at being called tasteless, but he knew the truth was that he was a tasteless poor immigrant. China hissed while putting on the seatbelt, just to be shocked the next second when Russia suddenly hit the gas and ran the car.

"Wa…Wait! Slow! Slow, aru!!!! Remember speed limit!!!!" China was shouting beside Russia. Russia laughed heartily, enjoying the shout and the wind. They were still inside his family mansion's property; he couldn't care less about speed limit.

"You like it, Yao? This is my new girl. Her name is Vanya; don't you think she is beautiful, da?"

"Vanya? You _named_ a car, aru?" China hid his laugh. He was living in a poor man's world; giving name to a car seemed as ridiculous as giving name to a washing machine. "Don't you have real girlfriend to tend to, aru?"

"Hey, she is the most beautiful baby around, you know!" Russia smirked childishly, looking at China. China was shocked.

"Don't look at me! Pay attention at the road, aru!!!"

"I don't have any, at the moment." Russia spoke softly, almost inaudible against the wind. "I don't like being tied down, da?"

"… Oh, aru." China sighed, clicking his tongue. He understood Russia's feeling. He didn't want to search for a bride yet either; for him, he wasn't earning enough to make a living for him and Japan, let alone having a family and children. ".. But you are rich; I guess your reason and mine are different, aru."

Russia chuckled. "I guess so. … What were we talking about again?"

"YOU!" China hissed, but held back his anger. Instead he paid attention to what was going around him. It was his first time riding in a private car. He wanted to enjoy it as much as he could, yet constantly being slapped straight in the face by the wind (he didn't possess a pair of sunglasses like Russia) made him unable to open his eyes. All he could think about was cursing the convertible state of the car.

"How is it, Yao? You like it?" Russia shouted from his side, smirking at the stiffly seated China, who was unable to see anything because of his shut eyelids.

"Why doesn't your car have a roof, aru???" China complained loudly. "Isn't this a very expensive car, aru?"

"Yao Yao doesn't like convertible, da?" Russia chuckled. "Kolkolkol. You can shut off the roof; just press the button over there, da."

China tried to shield his eyes with his hand, while the other traveled to the car's dash board. There was a lot, and he really meant A LOT, of buttons- all with different pictures and colours and shapes. Which one?

Since Russia didn't say anything, and China hated to lose, he started guessing.

_Left, left, no, right, not the triangle… the roof should be square…._China talked to himself. _Chances are those small buttons… but there are no labels and it's not like he could read anyway, so… it's luck. _

In the end China choose a button. Russia was trying so hard to hide his laughter. Looking at confused China, he forgot to see what was in front of him. China was staring so hard at those buttons, it was damn amusing.

So when China pressed the AC on/off button, he laughed hard.

And forgot to see what was in front of them.

The next second, the car hit an iron pole.

********

"Bloody fool." Russia smiled to his cell phone creepily. He closed the phone off and smiled to China. "So how is Yao Yao going to pay for this, da?"

"I… I…" China was paled, clearly shocked and scared. He knew that he wouldn't be able to pay for the car even if he killed himself and sold off his organs. For him, there would be no future left. "I… I am sorry, aru."

Russia pretended to scowl, while he was smiling inside his head. He loved seeing how distressed the Chinese was. China was trembling hard; believing that it was his fault for pushing the wrong button and the car crashed the pole (when it was really Russia's fault for paying more attention to the beauty). Russia intended to say something more when he saw tears glistening down the Asian's cheeks.

"I… I… I… apologize, aru…"

China sounded choked, unclear and desperate. Russia's chest fell.

"I will do anything… anything to pa...pay, aru…"

He knew he went too far. Russia swallowed hard and clutched his fist.

"Don't cry, da?"

"I am sorry!" China sobbed harder, tried to cover his face with his hand. "I won't cry, I am sorry!"

Russia felt guilt build up in his chest. He sighed and pulled the Asian nearer into his embrace. China pushed him, yet Russia was stronger.

"Sorry, da. It's fine. It's not your fault and I am not going to ask you for any payment, da. Don't cry, ok? Don't cry… like this, Yao."

"But…But…"

"It's fine. It's all fine. It doesn't matter. I could handle everything. It's fine."

China sobbed softer inside the embrace. Russia's perfume diffused into his nostrils, leaving a bad choking, yet nice aftertaste. The bigger man held him tight and somehow it made China felt sheltered, hidden and safe for the first time in his life. He use to hold Japan and not the other way around.

"It's not fine, …aru. I need… to pay…"

"Fine, da. If you want to repay me, then… how about you take me today to places that you like, da? You can pay for the lunch too."

"It's…" China shook his head, refusing, because he knew, the price of a lunch wouldn't be enough to equal the price of the car's maintenance.

"Deal, da?" Russia didn't give China much time to think; he smiled and kissed the smaller man on his hair. "I would love to eat dim sum, da?"

China nodded softly, although he wasn't smiling. At least he stopped crying. Russia smiled and opened his phone to call taxi services, but China held his hand.

"Let's take the train, aru."

"Eh? It's fine, Yao Yao~ I will be paying for the taxi~ da?"

"No, I will pay for today's whole activity, aru." China spoke in dignity, making it harder for the Russian to refuse. "I mean it, aru."

* * *

At first I still want to go on, but it seemed my brain has exploded. Ugyaaaaa~! I work tomorrow and the day after that, so don't expect any update... hiks. I love the money yet I hate part time jobs....~

Let me clear up a bit:

1. They are living in a country where everything was western mixed with eastern. so don't mind it if suddenly there is dim sum in the city. (think China town, i bet every city except Korea have China Town)

2. Russia (a.k.a our lovely childish Ivan) is an ass here. but he will grow; and he is a feminist by nature.

3. I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS~!!! And Favourite(s)? ( I know I am shameless, well, they have let me join the club, so...)

Yeah~!


	6. Chapter 6

In their profile, it was written 'Yao is very superstitious.' I would like to write on that someday… LOL!

And for IceSnowAndGlamour yes, I do think we would see Belarus and Ukraine soon(!) I hope. LOL!

And NOTE: Although I wrote Ivan as 'prince', it doesn't mean he is a prince. More to the title, a duke or something like that.

Thank you for my DEAR beta XxblkdragonxX san~!!!! XD (*kiss kiss kiss*)(*getting shocked by the lightning*)

* * *

It was awkward. China sighed. Taking the Russian to ride on a train was too awkward. And embarrassing to the very core. When China stated that they should go by train, Russia was delighted and scared at the same time. (Do they need tickets? How do I get a ticket? Can I use my platinum card? Do you know where it would end? Where are we going to stop? Are there any seats inside? Should we stand?)

When they passed the ticket gate, Russia tried to insert the ticket twice. When they got in, Russia squealed. The big man kept smiling, looking from the windows, pointing at the houses (Oh my! It's so small! Are you sure they are not toys?), squealing with glee when he saw another train passed by (Yao! Other train! There are more trains! Wow! Can we ride that later, please?), nodding at people who entered the train door (and those people were too stunned to see the enormous _handsome_ man that they blushed and nodded too). In 30 minutes travel time, Russia had collected a group of people around him. Old, young, women (70%) and men (30%), all gathered in front of the sitting interesting man.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, your very first train ride?"

"What's your name?"

"Really, you have never ridden a train before?"

"Can we exchange numbers, please?"

Russia laughed and answered all the questions. China was too stunned to do anything, and he squirmed to make himself smaller. He pretended he was a wall and stared at the animated Russian.

He was quite protruding like a sore thumb between all his admirers. Cliché as it may seem, but now China believed Russia was a noble. He carried himself with a different air; he was composed and seemed to be use to the mass attention. He smiled friendly, but they knew he wasn't their friend. Polite, yet he could brush aside personal questions while keeping the flow of conversation to the very end. His physical attraction was superb, too. People would understand the different in prize tags when they saw Russia's clothes. Well built and tall (i.e. big), he occupied one and a half seat but people didn't mind at all. Greyish hair never looked so appealing too.

"Ah, your eyes are purple! Is it your real colour? May I ask where do you come from?"

A woman squealed in a cutely voice to Russia. China looked up, surprised. Purple?

Russia was watching him. And their eyes met.

It was really purple. Dark amethyst. So different, so unique. China was mesmerized. They have spent at least two days together and just now he recognized the eyes.

"Thank you da. But Yao's eyes are more beautiful; they are golden, da?" Russia smiled to the woman, showing China beside him. "Don't you think so?"

"Ah… really?" the woman stared at China (and his tasteless appearance) before she smiled back to Russia and changed the subject (to some weather change or something). It was clear that she looked down upon China, yet China didn't blame her. She was right, he wasn't good enough. Sitting beside Russia made him realize he was a poor immigrant again. The old insecurity crept back.

"Ah, I am so tired, can I have your seat please?" another woman was smiling to China, politely demanding the seat beside Russia. China smiled politely and stood up, but Russia pulled him back down.

"I'll stand." Russia smiled. "You can have my seat."

The woman looked embarrassed and declined the offer. Russia smiled and grabbed China's wrist tightly.

"Sorry." He whispered. China was quite shocked.

"Why you apologized, aru?" China whispered back.

"I know you don't like being around the centre of attention. I am sorry. Let's go down somewhere near."

"Fine aru. We almost there, anyway. The next station, aru."

China's rather comfortable conversation with Russia was cut short by another woman who asked in friendly manner, "What are you guys whispering? I wanna hear it too!"

"Nothing. I just asked him where the destination is." Russia smiled.

"Ah? May I know it too? It may be the same, you know!"

China held his breath. He wouldn't want to spend the whole day dealing with the whole group of chattering women.

"I am sorry, but we still need to change trains and it's quite far. This is quite a private matter, so please don't bother yourself by following us. I believe all of you have your own matters to do."

Silence followed. Russia smiled creepily and took China's hands.

"See you, da?"

The door opened; Russia came out of the door like royalty, while dragging a little cat (China) behind him. No one dared to come out from that specific coach for that station.

**********

"So where are we, da?"

"Didn't you say you want dumplings? Dim sum, aru? So this is Chinatown, aru." China smiled. "You can get as much food as you like and not kill my wallet, aru. Well, as long as you don't choose a classy place, aru."

"What do you recommend da?"

"How about some fried dumplings? I know the best shop for that! Some pearl milk tea! I bet you never tried it before, aru!" China grinned, happy because he could do something. It seemed like long time ago since he took small Japan and spoiled him for a day. He loved to spoil others. He loved to take care of others. Because if he didn't, he wouldn't have survived this long.

Russia was glad China turned back to normal. When he saw a silent, sullen China sit beside him in the train, he felt rather strange. He was use to an animated, harsh, fussy and tasteless China with all his unexpected actions which were sometimes cute, adorable and funny (he just couldn't forget the way China reacted to his advances).

Suddenly Russia recognized something else. On the road of China town, there were many street artists showing off their skills. China squealed and pulled him to get nearer to an old man playing er hu (Chinese instrument string). For Russia it sounded like nails on the board, but China looked so happy.

"He plays so well, aru!"

"I prefer violin, da." Russia dug his ear with his little finger. "That sounds terrible, da."

"What did you say???" China hissed, pouting his cheek. "Can't you appreciate other people's cultures?"

"Why should I?" Russia smirked, looking away.

"Well, fine, aru. You might not like the er hu, but you can enjoy the others, aru! There are a lot of local street artists performing on this road, aru!"

"I must say I have seen better." Russia jeered at the artist. One of them was playing some sort of music from an empty and filled glass bottle; actually it was quite fun and Russia was fascinated (just a bit). Yet he couldn't skip the chance to play with China's temper. It's funnier in many ways.

"You… you need to start changing your shitty personality, aru."

"Why? I think I am charming enough, da?"

"I wouldn't be surprised you have no girlfriend at all, aru."

"Ah, Yao Yao so bad~ You cursed me to be alone until I die, da?"

"No! I never said that, aru!" China blushed. "I don't understand what's going on in your head, aru! It seemed like you have a broken filter that sort everything I say into something _you_ think I say!"

"Of course, da?" Russia laughed, "I like you."

"Stop saying that, aru," China sighed, "Don't say 'like' too easy because when you really mean it, people won't believe you, aru."

"I am always serious, da? Well, not really." Russia chuckled. "So what's next?"

"Why don't you see what's around you, aru?" China smiled softly, "Look, the girl singing there is very beautiful, aru." (In his desperate attempt to amuse the stubborn spoiled 'prince').

"She is… hmm… just okay," Russia grunted, "And she sings just fine. I have heard something better."

"Can't you appreciate other people?" China scowled softly, staring right through the purple orbs (now that he realized, China always used any chance he could, to stare at those beautiful colours). "They have different talent; there is no such thing as better or worse. When you change your perception, you will see that they are really shining in their own way… aru."

"You like it?" Russia whispered, hiding his eyes from the golden orbs which stared deep into him. "Yao Yao likes to see this kind of thing?"

"Yes. They make me happy. They make me forget my life and I can enjoy their performance. The art they present make me believe that everybody have their own talent, at least, aru."

"… So what is Yao's talent then?"

"I don't know aru." China smiled. Strangely, Russia's chest got tighter. "I never have time to explore myself, aru. How about you?"

"I… I can do what a noble is suppose to do. Play piano, sing, poetry, literature… I am sure I can sing better than that girl, da?"

"Don't underestimate others and overestimate yourself, aru!!!"

"Ah… what's the problem appreciating something better, da?"

"Well, people have their own standards. The things you like might not be what I would choose. Such as the car… aru." China trailed, realized that he almost forgotten the incident. He had a debt to pay now… and that made him really scared.

"Forget about the car, Yao. Just have fun, okay? How about we go and find some girls to play with, da?"

"G..Girls?" China blushed. "Yo..you mean we go and … flirt, aru?"

"Don't tell me you are a virgin, da?" Russia chuckled. China blushed furiously and growled.

"No, I am not aru!!!! Whose fault do you think that was???" China shouted, full of embarrassment.

"Ah." Russia smirked like the devil. "So last time was really your first, da? Oh my…"

"…Don't ever think that you are great for that, aru!!!! And for the record, I wasn't a virgin. I have… dealt with those since… I was young, aru," China trailed, lost in his memories, but then snapped back quickly, "…You are not even my type, aru!!!"

"Eh~?" Russia looked disappointed. "What's your type, then?"

"…everything opposite of you!" China pouted, looking away. "And I like girls!!!"

"I am sad, da?" Russia chuckled and glomped onto China. China hissed, because the big man was too heavy. And then their stomachs rumbled.

"How about we get lunch first, aru?"

"Yes, sir~!!!!" Russia agreed, following China's lead.

* * *

And this chapter finished the rest of my (very limited) patience.

Well, as shameless as I am; REVIEWS please? or at least.. Fave???? (notice the amount of question marks).


	7. Chapter 7

Halfway through XD

Does anybody realize Yao's (chronic) brother complex by now?

I think I have dragged this story too long for a day. (anybody realized it was already 4 chapter for a day?)

Thank you for my dear beta XxblkdragonxX san~! I mean, really, I have bothered you till the point you lost your sleeping hour, you deserve a nobel prize for patience... I am really sorry and Thank you!

* * *

Their stomachs were rumbling. Russia smiled while pointing his finger to every restaurant around.

"Is it that? Or is it the other one? Which one, da? Which one would Yao take me in for lunch?"

"Shut up, aru."

"I am your master, Yao~"

"I know you are hungry, but I want to make sure we get the best(est) deal aru!" China was quite excited, looking around and making the arithmetic inside his head, counting the cost of two persons' lunch. He was calculating the money in his pocket and the kind of thing Russia would like. "Would you like prawn or crab, aru?"

"I prefer sharks or blue lobsters~" Russia gleefully answered, looking around.

"No, that won't do. Those are expensive, aru!"

"Eh? But Yao Yao said you will buy me wherever I want, da?"

" I know, aru! But…" China smiled when he saw Russia giggle childishly beside him. He was remembering (again) that Japan never was a fussy kid. He always, always followed what China said, taking whatever China offered and agreed to whatever China stated. It was a refreshing thing for him to have Russia (a kid in a size of a giant) asking to be spoiled all the time.

Their stomachs rumbled loudly. Russia was already whining a bit, when suddenly a bunch of girls came up to them and smiled.

"Hi! We are just getting our lunch and we heard your stomach… How about going with us?"

"Yes~! We can treat you to whatever you want!"

Their eyes were all directed to Russia. They giggled loudly—like girls always do—and made China feel uneasy. He unconsciously grabbed Russia's arm tighter. Russia—upon noticing the gesture—smiled and took over the situation.

"Ah, thank you very much da. You are lovely, young ladies… so how about if we eat in that hotel, da?"

The hotel Russia pointed to was the Four Season Hotel, which was a first class (six stars). The ladies (and China) knew straight away that if they let a man as big as Russia eat in a restaurant that posh, they would have to spend at least a years worth of wages.

The ladies paled and Russia kol'd.

It left China in a bit of discomfort. He stared down and gulped; calculating even harder how much money he could spare. Russia said he wanted to eat in those kinds of posh restaurants. If China didn't eat for the whole week, he might have more to spend on the lunch…

"Yao?" Russia's voice startled him. China looked up and saw those purple orbs watching him closely. "What happened?"

"No… Nothing, aru!" China blushed. "I was … I was just thinking that you are so stupid, declining such a generous offer! We could have some free lunch, aru!"

"I can pay for both of us, da," Russia softly answered. He cupped China's face on his palms. "You don't need to worry about it, da?"

"N...NO! I mean, I said I would pay, aru!" China scowled, hitting the hands away from his face. Russia's face hardened.

"What is that, da? Your pride or your brain talking?"

"I... It's my pride, aru! I am also a man, aru! I keep all my promises!"

"So...? That makes me not a man, da?" Russia answered coldly, "I am not low enough to force a maid like yourself to pay for my lunch, da."

China shuddered. He remembered what and where he was standing. They were master and maid. They were rich and poor. They were noble and commoner (even worse, illegal immigrant). They were different. No matter what China did, he could never satisfy the man.

"But… I said I would pay aru," China whispered softly, clutching his fist beside his body. Russia sighed. He scratched his hair and pulled China's body nearer to him.

"Fine. Then let's be fair. I would show you what free lunch is. Not one of us will pay for the lunch, agree?"

"…?" China nodded, mesmerized by the sudden change in Russia's face. Confidence and mischief on Russia's face blinded him into suspicion.

*******

They went into a small bar by the hotel. Decorated in a luxurious red carpet and comfortable sofas, China realized it was a high class bar. It was afternoon and only a few were around. There were some couples at the back with a woman sitting on the bartender stool. Russia smiled and went through the bar as if he was use to it. China fidgeted behind, realizing that as playboy like Russia was, a bar like this was like a water to a fish for him.

Russia came to sit beside the lone woman. The woman smiled and slid nearer to Russia. Russia whispered something and both of them laughed. Meanwhile, China was watching them like a hawk. His chest was tight, his stomach churned. He didn't like any of this. He wasn't use to this kind of thing. He didn't want to do anything. All he wanted to do was to get out from the dark pub.

Russia smiled. _Sexy__,_ China admitted to himself. He couldn't explain the smile any less than that. China bit his lips and watched further; how Russia slid down his hand over the slim waist…

And a waiter put a glass of alcohol in front of him.

"This is from the man over there."

China looked back and saw a man waving to him, smiling. China gulped and bit his lips harder. What should he do with the alcohol? He knew the man was trying to court him and he knew what would happen if he said yes. He knew he would be the one underneath since the man looked so big, and China remembered those large hands all over his body, grasping and caressing and poking and inserting…

Cold sweat ran through his back once again. Memories he got from his childhood played in slow motion through his head. He hated to admit it, but if he was going to be raped, then he wanted Russia to do it. China closed his eyes, for once praying to anything that actually has power.

He took the drink and gulped it in one go.

*********

Russia was beside him when he opened his eyes. His head hurt like crazy. He had no sense of direction or sides. All he knew was his heavy aching head was banging.

"You sobered up, da?"

China looked up and saw the Russian's face on top of him. China wanted to scream from surprise yet his head hurt so damn much. He was sleeping on top of Russia's lap.

"Don't push yourself. You were drugged. Why did you drink that anyway? You should ask me before drink anything in that place, da."

"I am… sorry, aru." China apologized half consciously and leaned back onto Russia's thighs. Russia sighed and leaned over the lithe man.

"I am the one who should say sorry, da." Russia whispered softly. "I neglected you for the free lunch quest and I forgot how vulnerable Yao is against persuasion."

"I… I am sorr..y… ar…u."

"I'll take you home, da."

"..No! I… Can… walkaru…."

"You're funny." Russia chuckled. "In this condition and you still refuse my kindness? Anyway, this is an order. Tell me where your home is."

"…N…no…"

"It's fine, Yao. Everything is going to be fine. Just trust me."

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the gesture. Maybe China had already believed in the Russian. He eventually told his address to Russia and lost his consciousness the second they entered a taxi.

* * *

(Yao as a drunk man... XD) and the day end~!! FIUH!~!! That was serious a bit. Now it would turn rather serious... because there couldnt be too much fun without ever reaching a climax.

next chapter is starting of another day~!

reviews pelease~!!!! (Tired of me begging already?) or fave *wink innocently*? I mean, I have already suffered my sleeping time to write this fluff, LOL. at least I deserved a greetings?


	8. Chapter 8

I am rather sad about the status of my stories~ doesn't think I could update as fast as I did; the school is starting.

This is a quite long chapter (4 pages, based on what my Ms Word tells me).

And it is a coincident that Spain came out in this chapter, honest!

Happy Chinese New Year!

* * *

China yawned. He had woken up, meaning that it was already morning. His body was a natural clockwork. Another day. _Fight_~! He needed to prepare and go to work today. He stretched on his bed… and felt his hand hit something on his left side.

He looked at his left and found a half naked body he knew too well.

"Young…. Master?"

Russia was still fast asleep—like usual—and snored softly. His face was similar to an angel in its sleep. Peaceful, oblivious of everything else because he knew he had time. China sighed. And then he traced back his memories.

They went to the bar. _Check_. China drank the weird drink. _Check_. He woke up on top of Russia's lap. …_Check_. Russia took him into the taxi. …_Check_ _check_. He woke up here with the half naked Russian. _Oh_ _my_ G..!

China touched his body. It was fully clothed; so they didn't do anything the night before. _Good_. At least he didn't make the same mistake for two nights in a row.

"It was a good thing that you are light, Yao~ otherwise I would have left you in front of the apartment gate, da?"

"Y-you are awake, aru?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I don't want to be woken up like last time, da?" Russia smiled. "So… I want my vodka coffee da?"

"Ha?" China was astonished with the request. "What do you mean aru?"

"My breakfast da? Morning food?" Russia tried to explain while stretching his back. "Your hand hit me just now, Yao~ rather bad, don't you think? Here, touch it—it swelled. It's not a good manner to hit the person who helped you safely back home yesterday da?"

"A…I am sorry and thank you for taking me home, aru," China stumbled, releasing his hand from Russia's hand and forehead. "But why are you here, young master?"

"Well, when I came back, the taxi was gone, and I don't know how to get to the main road, so I decided to help you a bit. It was hard, you know, finding the bed? Because you put the—what it was called?—_futon_, inside the cupboard. This room is so small, da! How can you survive living in this smaller-than-my-walk-in-closet-space?"

China's initial thankful intention was crushed into something called rage. "Don't you dare insult my house, aru!"

"This is what you call a house, da?" Russia smirked, but he was ignored by China. China sighed while preparing hot water.

"Young master, I am sorry, but I don't have coffee or vodka of any kind; I suggest you try tea bags for once aru."

"How about buying me breakfast, da? We didn't have the lunch yesterday."

"… Please restrain yourself of thinking of me as your slave, aru."

"But I did help you da? Yesterday? And I didn't have my lunch and dinner because of that. So you must listen to me this time."

"… Fine. I will buy you a breakfast today. So get ready, aru."

"What? Oh…" Russia sighed. "So I need to do it myself?"

China's glare answered everything. Russia got up, walked to the small bathroom and _screamed_.

"ARGH! So small, da! Where should I wash my face?"

China sighed, feeling tired already. Looking forward for a hard day. _Fight_, _Yao_~

*******

Eventually Russia adapted to use a small basin to wash his face. China smiled, realizing that the size of Russia's body wasn't meant to be inside his bathroom. The apartment was a small, run down, cheap place for people who are short and small and need not much space.

Russia played gleefully with the water and the duck (Used to be Japan's) while gaggled over the basin. He looked like a child with new toys. He just couldn't stay mad at the oversize boy.

"Come, aru. Don't just play with the water. Do you want to get your breakfast or not aru?"

"Yes, Yao." He obeyed China's order and finished his water game. After Russia carefully tucked the duck back into its place, they walked together to a nearby small minimarket.

"Morning, aru!' China greeted cheerfully. The guy behind the counter blushed and smiled back. Russia sneered, stared closely at the man. He was a tall, tanned, curly brunette with green eyes. Something in him made Russia disliked him straight away.

"Hey, Yao~ Long time no see~! How is Kiku?"

"He…He's fine, aru." China smiled awkwardly, before looking away. "How about you?"

"I am fine. Just lonely a bit since both of the gorgeous brothers never come here anymore. Well, what brings you here in the morning, Yao? Usually you came at night, ravishing my unsold tomato bento~?"

China laughed and flapped his arms. "No such thing, aru!" Russia realized why he didn't like the guy. Spain was too close to China. China even joked around with him, so that means China believed Spain.

"Young master, choose what you like from that counter, anything on the left, aru."

"Hee… Who is that, Yao? You bring a guest?" Spain asked friendly, thrust out his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir! My name is Antonio Fernandez. If you are Yao's guest, then you are also my guest! Take anything, it's on the house!"

Russia sneered—ignored the handshake (unlike his usual self)—before following China's direction. He stared at some packets of bento marked down, since it was yesterday's food. Russia doubted the edibility of the food, yet China asked him to chose, so he chose some sandwiches and a can of coffee.

"How much, aru?" China dug into his wallet while counting the cash he got. Spain smiled.

"It's fine, Yao~ you can pay me next time!"

"But I always take the food for free all the time, aru!" China blushed. "I can't impose you more than I have!"

"You only took the almost spoiled bento. I am sure nobody will buy that anyway, and you helped me finish them! It's all right! And Mr. Boyfriend over here, would you like some tomato too?"

"HE IS NOT, aru! My boyfriend, I mean!" China blushed furiously (and shook his head full heartedly) before collecting all the food they have chosen. Russia smirked a bit, didn't know why but his heart felt happier.

"Yao~ I help you carry." Russia took the plastic bag away from China. China blushed.

"No, I can carry it, aru!"

"It's fine. I am a gentleman, da?"

"What did you say? I am not a woman, aru!!!"

"But you are as small as a woman, da?" Russia smirked.

"…aru… I wonder what kind of education you received in that household…"

"Why, da? Wondering why I am so charming?"

"No. Something is definitely wrong with your head. Your politeness is different from commoner's common sense. No wonder you are a super playboy, aru."

"I am not a playboy, da? I only like to spoil women because they are cute, da?"

"A…h. Arguing with you wastes my time, aru."

"Yao don't like woman?"

"I like woman, aru!!!" China shouted, punching the bigger man on his stomach. Russia dodged perfectly and put his hand on top of China's head crown.

"You are small, da~ Do you even grow?" Russia pushed his hand, pressuring China. China tried to move the hand, but Russia was stronger.

"Let me go, aru! Don't press me like this aru! I will be more stunted!!!"

"Eh? That would be cuter, da?" Russia kol'd all the way and they argued until they reached China's small apartment.

********

"How is it, aru?" China asked. "Antonio's bentos are very delicious, aru!"

"It's over cooked."

"Eh? Then why do you eat everything aru?"

"Because Yao told me to."

China stared disbelievingly at his young master. He succeeded in taming the wild young master! He basked in self satisfaction.

"What?" Russia blushed, pouting. "Strange da?"

China laughed, "No. I just thought you are a cute boy, da."

"Really?" Russia blushed a bit, secretly happy that China called him cute.

"But you are still proud, aru."

"I am who I am, da?" Russia drank his tea, trying to act cool. Why did China suddenly open up to him?

"If only you could learn from Antonio, aru…," China trailed, while cleaning the table, "By the way, we need to hurry up. We need to get back to the mansion… What's the matter, aru? You looked strange."

"… Why do you call him Antonio?" Russia spoke coldly, "What is he to you?"

"Why do you sound so curious, aru?"

"I … I think he is not safe for you, Yao."

"What do you mean by safe, aru?" China hissed, "Just for the record, he is the kindest man in the world, aru! He helped me in the past and I got this place because of him! He even gave me food when I was broke, aru! He used to take care of Kiku whenever I worked."

"Kiku..? Oh yes, your brother…," Russia trailed and licked his tongue, "… Why you never call my name, da?"

"Eh?" China absentmindedly answered. "What's your name, Young master?"

"Ivan! My name is IVAN BRAGINSKI, da?" Russia pouted. "Why don't you remember my name?"

"Well, you don't even know mine, aru."

"I know! You are Wang Yao! Hey, it should be the maid who remembers the master's name and not the reverse, da?"

"Oh. You got good memory, aru." China smiled. "Young master, please wait while I fold the futon…"

"Call me Ivan!!!"

"I am your maid, aru. I don't think the butler will like it if we call each other with our names."

"I want you to call me Ivan! This is order, da?"

"So… Mr. Ivan?" China laughed. He felt like their role was reversed. Usually it was him who was being teased by the Russian. It was a nice feeling, actually.

"No! I want Ivan, not Mr. Ivan! You make me sound so old, da!"

"How old are you, Mr. Ivan?"

"I am only 22, da! I am not old!"

"Well, although I am older than you, but still, you are old enough. Mr. Ivan." China smirked. "I am finished with my cleaning. Let's go back to your mansion, aru."

"Call me Ivan or I won't move!"

"… Fine. I'll leave the key here, Mr. Ivan."

Russia scowled and followed China out from the room. He knew he was loosing to the Asian. The smug expression on China's face made him boil.

_Just wait, da? I will make sure you get this back._

**********

* * *

I am sorry for the slow slow is fluff and romance, and i believe we all know the ending, so I try to make it more interesting in the middle.

Thank you very much for my beta dear, xxBlkdragonxx!!!

I already given up asking for reviews... *sighed*


	9. Chapter 9

This one is short. I couldn't sleep. I hate hot summer nights.

And I hate Monday Mornings, LOL!

thankyou my dear beta XxBlkdragonxX! I am really indebted! I am sorry again to wore u out from the CNY; LOL XD Happy CNY~!!!

* * *

Once they arrived, China went to change his clothes and left the Russian in his room. He smiled at the dress (it's not so bad, after 4 days of wearing it—he started to grow some sort of fondness for the dress) and looked at his image by the mirror. _Not_ _bad_, he whispered before going away to greet the butler.

China was ordered to do the morning's chores, that included watering the Eastern garden and feeding any moving things in that area. China liked this job because he could spend the whole two hours talking to turtles. There was a pond by the garden, filled with Koi fish and turtles; how China could recognize each of the 20 turtles is purely coincidental.

He personally named each of the turtles. Whenever China came around, those turtles (and fishes too) would greet him and open their mouths because they knew the human would bring food for them. China loved being wanted.

Suddenly he felt the presence of someone at his back. China turned around to find the other maid, North Italy, smiling to him.

"Vee~ Morning."

"Morning, aru."

"…veee… I heard you came this morning with young master?"

"Yes… we kind of… spent the whole day yesterday together, aru."

"Oh," North Italy spoke softly, "You let him stayed in your place for the night?"

"Yes, aru…"

"I… I just want to warn you. I know I am not in the place to say anything, vee~ but I think you need to know this. There are rumours around young master, you know. They said he is a creepy man. He is handsome and rich and noble and good in manner, yes, but there are people who said that he always… take advantage of his maids or lesser beings (a.k.a lovers) and exploit them to his likings. Actually I… I know a guy named Toris who… who broke down after being used by him."

"..Really, aru?" China chuckled. "I never know, but… thank you. Thank you for reprimanding me. Anyway, our relationship isn't what you think what it is. I am not falling for him; he is not my type. And we are both guys!"

"But Toris is a guy, vee!!!" North Italy whined, "I am worried about you!"

"Thank you, aru." China smiled softly. "I am sorry for making you worry about me."

"Just be careful. You are a nice guy and you are beautiful—I hope my bad intuition is wrong, vee.…" North Italy shook his head and went away.

China snorted into his hand—he was holding a turtle—and laughed. He…and the Russian? No way! Russia wasn't his type and China didn't think he was Russia's type. China had promised he would only love Japan since they are each other's only family. So… love? Who believes in romantic love?

"Right, Xia?" China smiled to his turtle. "It would take an idiot to say that we are involved in romantic relationship, he and I. Look, even I can see he wasn't into me at all, and I think of him as an oversized baby. And talking about baby, aru, he was so childish! He couldn't even dress himself properly! Spoiled rotten, aru! Don't you think so too, Wen?"

The turtle called Wen yawned loudly and chomped his cabbage leaf while the turtle named Xia nodded in agreement.

"You talk to them, da?"

Suddenly a voice he knew too well cut his intimate conversation with his turtles. Russia placed his face in China's hair.

"Why you didn't come to my room da? I have something for you."

"Young master."

"Call me Ivan! And… you gave all of them names?"

"Yes, aru. This is Xia, This is Wen. That is Huang and the one bathing in sunlight is Tang. Ah, and that's Qing!"

"Whoa. You named all of them? They all looked the same to me," Russia chuckled, "Yao Yao so cute, da?"

China stared at the smiling Russian. So tall, purple eyes, big nosed, pale complexion. It was true that he was a handsome man.

"Young master, aru…"

"Call me Ivan!"

"..You are handsome, I admit, aru. But why are you such a womanizer? Don't you feel guilty playing around with people's feelings, aru?" China spoke softly, leaving Russia in his own mind, "Won't it be better if you stay loyal? It would make lesser fuss and people would like you more, aru."

"Why you care, da?" Russia spoke coldly, "It's not your business."

"Well, I just feel pity for those people who really loved you until now, aru."

"…They… they came to me only because they wanted something from me. They liked my face; they liked my build. They liked my money, they liked my title. Nobody was serious with me. If they came to use me, why can't I use them too?"

"How can you tell they are not serious, aru?"

"I can see da? All those conversations, flirtation, lie… all the same."

"Cliché, don't you think aru? The first thing everybody sees is the face, so what's to blame, aru? You should be happy you were born with a face so perfect, that people will love you just by looking at your face, aru. Humans do need money to live, and title(s) are attractive. You are smart too, which is a plus, aru. It's all natural and its common sense, aru. If I am you, I would be so happy by now."

"…Why, da?"

"You have parents. You don't need to work to feed yourself. You…You don't get sold by your own parents to be a child slave, aru. You are very lucky."

"…You were sold…?"

"Forget it, aru. Ah Xiang! Don't eat Wu's leaves! Yours are over there, aru!" China tried to separate the turtles, but separating fighting turtles means there is a danger of being bitten. And he was right, Wu bite his finger.

Blood trickled down his middle finger. China sighed and licked his on hand, despite having touched the unhygienic turtles. He was used to such bites, it didn't hurt at all, yet Russia was actually quite panicked.

"Are you OK, da?"

"It's fine, Young master. I'm used to it aru."

"You are hands are rough, Yao… you are used to hard work."

"Yes, and I am proud of it, aru. I saved and fed us for Kiku's whole life," China sighed, moving his fingers. He loved the hands that fed him and Kiku for all those years. This is the proof he was a dependable brother. He would sacrifice anything for his dear little brother.

The most important thing.

"I am done feeding them aru. Now I need to water the plant. Do you need anything else, aru?"

"I…'ll come with you, da? Let's water the plants together."

"No. You will make the work harder, aru. Don't be such a bother aru."

"Yao Yao you meanie ~"

China sighed and stared disbelievingly at the Russian (who wagged his imaginary dog's tail). His authority was long gone, replaced by childish display of behaviour. China liked it.

"Fine. Come, aru."

******

Russia insisted on carrying the water bucket while actually they didn't need it. China sighed while opening the hose tap, and as water poured out, he directed the hose towards those plants.

Russia filled the bucket with water from the pond recklessly.

"Young master! Don't aru! You might kill the fish!"

SPLASH! The next second China felt drenched. Russia laughed out loud. He was directing the water at China, making China wet and angry.

"What the hell..!?"

"Ahahaha~! Yao Yao is wet~!"

"Who's Yao Yao!!!!!" China shouted, ran after the smiling Russian. He took his hose and aimed it at Russia too. But Russia dodged it perfectly and kept laughing like a small boy.

China stopped running and sighed. His face was blushing and he looked at Russia dreamily.

"Young master…"

"Ya..Yao?" Russia stopped running and went nearer to the smaller Asian. "What happened? You look so…" _sensual_.

China put one of his hands on top of Russia's shirt. "You bad boy, aru… you make me wet…"

"Ya…" Russia was blushing and he swallowed hard.

"Revenge." China smirked and the next moment, Russia was drenched from head to toe by the water from the hose in China's other hand.

It was China's turn to laugh out loud. He ran away from the drench Russian. Russia dragged his feet and tried to catch the petite man.

They played until it was noon.

Russia caught a cold straight away.

* * *

The romantic take care of the sick(o) scene~! TBC~!

ah~ anything. reviews? I know I dont deserve one, but still... XD


	10. Chapter 10

This is long~

Ahahahaha the problem just arrived~ I am starting to get hold of my old angst back yeah~

Woha~! Thank you very much for my beta, XxBlkdragonxX! I am really really lucky having you as my beta~!!!! SO rel;iable! (LOL I praise you...)

* * *

He got a good scolding from the butler.

_"Do you understand your place? Why did you splash water onto young master? Don't ever think, just because young master was good to you, you are friends already! Are you out of your mind? Now he is sick, and if something happens to him, even your life is not enough to pay back his, stupid!" _

He knew it. He understood the differences between him and Russia. Without the butler shouting at his ear, China knew he was nothing against the so-called blueblood. Who is he- a poor parentless immigrant- against the noble rich powerful Russia?

"_If you screw up once more, I'll fire you and your brother!" _

That, China couldn't afford. Having a job was crucial for their lives. And China didn't believe Japan's relationship with Greece would last either. If they stayed together and Greece's family accepted Japan, it would be good, but China knew better than to hope for something ridiculous. He didn't want to get Japan fired because of his incompetence.

It was fun, actually, when he forgot that they were different. When Russia smiled and acted childish in front of him, all China thought of was how cute, playful, or annoying Russia was.

Never had he thought about their differences. But now, it all lay bared in front of him. Russia had everything he never did. Russia had people to tend to him when he was sick; Russia had people who worried about his well being; Russia had parents who supported his life; Russia always act childish because he knew people liked him; he knew people needed him; he knew people cared about him.

Jealousy was the first thing to creep into his heart. China squeezed his hand. The only time he ever felt this as when he looked at Japan a long time ago. Japan never got kicked by their father. He felt the same jealousy and Japan also ended up sick. It was when they were just being thrown; China had sacrificed his body to make sure both of them survived. All Japan could do was telling him how hungry he was, or how cold he was. All Japan did, was demand more food or shelter or clothes. What China could do was just to sell anything he had. His strength, his skill, his pride… and his body. Though China would resort to selling his body as the last option to get food for the day, but he did it more than he could count. And when he came back to the cardboard house, all Japan did was ask him whether he brought food or not.

Nobody cared about his well being. Nobody cared about his pain, his throbbing ass, his painful body. Nobody cared whether he was too tired. He still needed to take care of his brother because he was the eldest. Sometimes he wondered why he took Japan with him. At least feeding one mouth was easier than two.

Now, thinking back with his heart full of shame, China could understand that Japan was just a little (innocent, ignorant) boy and he hasn't learnt about compassion; however at that time, China was still a child himself. He was supposed to be egoistic and spoiled, yet he needed to support two mouths. He couldn't take it and once, he kicked Japan out of the small cardboard houses under the bridge they occupied at that time. Japan was crying, asking to be forgiven, begging China to open the door; but China was too absorbed in his own self pity and tiredness to listen to the plea. He left Japan to sleep outside for a night, and he found his little brother with a very high fever by the next day, shaking and trembling by the river side.

He felt guilty. He felt so guilty it hurts. He needed to choose between becoming an uncompassionate, independent free beast or a loving, responsible, good, tired brother. He chose the latter. He took Japan to the clinic and it was lucky Japan survived. China tried his best to repay his debt, but it seemed Japan already closed his heart to him. Japan suddenly became a very polite, good and compassionate boy. He started to follow China and worked himself. He started to support himself. And he never depended on China again.

He felt lonely.

China sighed. He knew it was his fault. Everything was always his fault. And now he needed to repay the debt. He entered the room, waiting sadly for a voice to let him in, yet Russia was on the bed, panting and suffering from fever.

"I am here, young master, aru."

He couldn't even bear to listen to his own voice. He felt like he didn't deserve to speak to the Russian anymore. Ever since the Russian stayed with him, all China did was crash the car, force him sleep to sleep in a poor room and make him sick. He couldn't bear to look at the sleeping….

PANDA?

China wiped his eyes. There was a huge panda sleeping under the cover. The panda looked cute, but enormous.

"Pa…Panda? Young master, is that you aru?"

"I am not young master da? I am a panda named Ivan," The panda spoke, but immediately was followed by a heavy cough. China was completely lost, before he eventually laughed like crazy.

"Yao Yao come here, da? I have something for you." (Russia smiled behind the mask). "Help me open those boxes, da? I couldn't …uh… move, da."

"Yes, aru." China obediently opened the neatly put mountains of boxes. When he opened the first box, he saw a black tuxedo made from expensive materials and clearly custom tailored.

"Is this your new clothes, aru?" China asked while slowly putting the box beside the bed for Russia to see. China smiled and touched the tuxedo.

"So soft, aru. Do you have any party soon?"

"This is not mine, those are for you, da," Russia coughed, "Open the next one, da."

"Eh, what do you mean, aru?"

"I promise I'll buy you some clothes, didn't I? Last time we didn't have time, so I ordered the stores to bring them here. Just chose whatever you want and take it."

"But this… it's very expensive, aru!!!"

"I told you I'll buy them for you, all right?" Russia coughed, "By the way, can you open the other pile over there, da?"

"Which one aru?"

"The one right next to the window… yes, that. Can you change straight away now, da? I need to know whether the measurements are right, da."

"Measurements? When did you…?"

"Ah, I have good eyes, da. I can guess. Anyway, try those outfits and parade in front of me. Oh yes, by the way, I am rather hungry, so Yao Yao should spoon feed me the porridge again~ da? Then I can eat the medicine~"

"Fine… aru," China sighed and went into the bathroom to change. Suddenly his scream could be heard through the door. Russia kol'd.

He opened the panda mask he wore. It was rather hot and uncomfortable since he was sick, but he wanted to cheer China up. He couldn't bear to see China's forced smile. He could see that sometimes China was smiling, but yet he wasn't smiling. Somehow China kept moving just by a force that if taken, will break China down to pieces. It was true he was intrigued initially by the determined China. As time passed with him spending a lot more time with the small beauty, he started to feel that beneath all those pouting (cute, da~!) and anger, there was sadness.

He couldn't stop his anger whenever he thought about last time's incident. It was his fault, of course, bringing China into that bar. He wasn't paying much attention to the smaller man, since he was busy seducing the woman to get two plates of lunch. When he looked back to check on China, the man—whom Russia knew as a second heir from a hotel mongrel—was already there, touching his way through China's tasteless shirt. He was in rage; never before in his life he felt that angry. Maybe it was because he was starting to warm up against the small maid. So he wanted to make sure the man never saw sunlight again (he almost blinded the man but he couldn't pick a fight without getting notice, so instead he intimidated the man mercilessly and opted to bankrupted the man. He was in the middle of investigating that bastard's data and use it against him). That was another matter all together. Sadistic by nature, Russia loved to see others (especially his enemies and slaves) in distress. Yet, although he also loved to see China in distress, he preferred to see the man smile. And he made up his mind ever since he saw China sob in his dream. That was it. He needed to know what kind of sadness China had that he would cry in his sleep like that.

Russia grabbed the documents laying inside his blankets (he hid it in time when China came in). It was a thin folder, but he was paying no attention to the thickness. The data inside was the one that was more important. In front of the folder was written a name.

_Profile: Wang Yao. _

"I refuse aru!!!!!" China shouted from the bathroom. "I won't wear these!!!"

"You should, da." Russia quickly smiled. "Otherwise I wouldn't want to eat the medicine~"

"Wha…" China opened the bathroom door in a rush; revealing a pink nurse's outfit nicely covering his body.

"Waaaa~!" Russia squealed, "Nice, da~! Wear the stockings too, da? And the head band? And then Yao can tend to me da?"

"Why should I!?" China blushed.

"Because I want that! Tending by Yao in nurse's outfit. Nice, da!" Russia giggled, "Come, come! You sit here da?" he patted the space beside him.

China hissed but he compelled to the order. He spoon fed Russia, forced him to eat the medicine and patted his head until the Russian fell asleep.

"Stupid, aru." China smiled. "You fell asleep in a panda costume."

He sighed while staring at the peaceful Russian. If only time would stop then and there…

China stood up, wanting to go out, but his dress was sternly clutched by Russia's hand. He couldn't move without waking Russia up and China didn't want another tantrum, so he waited until the hand went slump.

While he waited, the clock ticked softly, and silent fell upon the room. China closed his eyes. Memories rushed in. Oddly enough, after he started to serve Russia, everything came back to his mind. Maybe it's because he was unconsciously comparing himself with the Russian. Maybe secretly he wanted to be the Russian. Maybe he wanted to be the Russian's equal. So that they could play together without being scolded by the butler. China sighed.

He felt so tired, so old, despite his (quite) young age. He wanted to runaway from everything, to somewhere where he would be _loved_; everyone smiling to him without touching him and he could eat anything he liked until he felt full. He wanted to forget how painful their father's punches were; how sad and disappointed he was when he saw his mother take the money pouch from the stranger who then dragged him and Japan out of the house into a small pick up; how scary it was, having so many smelly adults all around him, tying him up like an animal. He wanted to forget the rush when he ran as fast as he could from the scary house, refusing to listen to Japan's sobs and plea. He wanted to make up for his mistake leaving Japan sleeping outside. He wanted to make up for ever asking Japan to work in the mansion. He wanted to forget everything.

But he knew he needed to be a good brother. His mother always loved Japan. So maybe if he loved Japan too, then his mother would be happy. And when Japan was happy, nothing else mattered. That was what kept him from breaking down, and keep moving forward.

His eyes were wet even though he didn't open them. He was too tired to even move. Somewhere in his heart, he buried the main question: why can't _he_ be happy?

*******

"ehm."

The voice woke China up. He opened his eyes, and found that he was sleeping beside Russia- his head resting on Russia's arm while his body was on the chair beside the bed. His back felt painful from bending over in such a long time.

"… go home for now. Come back the day after tomorrow. If I ever see you slacking off like this—in front of the young master, even!—I would be more than happy to kick you out myself."

The butler spoke coldly. China nodded softly and went out from the room. He felt weird and heavy. He needed some rest. He needed to go home.

When he finally arrived in his small room, China let go his loud sigh. What was Japan doing right now? Was he having a nice dinner with Greece? Was he smiling? Was he happy? Was it enough? Did Japan forget him?

China bit his own hand. He shouldn't think too much. He had the bad habit of having weird imaginations. He needed to hang on and be the usual determined China.

Good thing he didn't get fired.

*******

Somebody knocked the door and woke China up from his slumber. He lazily moved to the door and opened.

The landlady—and old woman of 78, famous in their neighbourhood as a strict and stingy spinster—was there, stared fiercely at him.

"I am here to collect this week's rent."

China nodded and went to take his wallet. When he realized he had nothing in his wallet, he trembled. He forgot to take his wage for that month! And he didn't know where Japan saved his money…

"I am sorry, aru. Can I give you tomorrow? I promise I would give you tomorrow, aru! I just forgot to take it from the bank…"

"No. Now or get lost. I don't want parasite in my apartment."

"I meant it, aru. Tomorrow I will give it to you, aru."

"I don't need two of you staying here. There are other applicants who willing to pay more. I kept you here out of kindness and never increased the rent. Now you say you don't want to pay. You are betraying my kindness, Wang. I want you to move out tomorrow."

"No, aru! I am really thankful you never kicked us out, but please tomorrow, I promise!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because Yao never lie da?" Suddenly Russia's voice could be heard from the lady's back. China and the lady looked back to see the tall greyish haired man smiling by the door. "How much, da? I'll pay first."

"What… are you doing here, young master?" China asked in disbelieve, even so when Russia entered the room uninvited and shoved China three bags of food ingredients. Russia opened his wallet and pulled out a bundle of cash.

"Is that enough, da?"

"Oh, yes." The lady smiled broadly, receiving the money. "Never mind, then. See you next month, Wang!"

The lady went out happily and Russia closed the door.

"I suggest you move da? I could find you a better place."

"I couldn't, I don't have more money, and here is the cheapest… Wait. What… what are you doing here, aru?"

"I came to eat hot pot, da~"

"Hot pot aru?"

"Yes! I want Yao to cook hot pot for me!"

"I don't have any meat or veggie aru!"

"I bought them da?" Russia pointed at the bags. "So get moving, da? I am hungry from walking here…"

"How is your fever, young master?"

"Call me Ivan, da? I am fine already. It wasn't that bad, anyway. When I woke up, the butler said you had already gone home, so I was thinking maybe I get to eat Yao's homemade cooking!"

China sighed. He didn't know whether he was happy or sad now. When Russia came (and saved him), China could feel relief radiated throughout his body. He knew he would be safe when Russia was around. A nice feeling, actually.

A feeling of weakness.

China puffed his cheek and smiled.

"Fine, aru! Thank you for paying the rent first, aru! I'll pay you tomorrow, aru!" China smiled. "Let me cook for you then. My hot pot is indeed the most delicious around, aru~! At least that was what Kiku told me."

Russia smiled gently, making China blushed further. "I am glad, da."

"Glad? Why?"

"No. Nothing." _You regain your smile back, Yao_.

* * *

This time, make sure to review aru~!!!

I like how it starting to get darker~ problem started to come!


	11. Chapter 11

THIS IS A HEAVY CHAPTER.

I got carried away *blink to Someya-san* and went over this chapter.

I am a writer who write as fast as she talked. And didn't think much when i type.

Thank you for my dear beta XxBlkdragonxX. haven't I tell you why? LOL. it's because she/he (i think she is a she) can stand my erratic habits of sending the DocX at 6 in the morning.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yao~ Are you finished?"

"No, aru. I am just starting to cut the meat, aru."

Russia pouted and squeezed the plastic yellow duckling—which looked at him with pure, believing eyes before it got squeezed—then sighed. He missed the duckling. He should buy one for his own bathroom. Maybe he could ask China where to buy them.

"Yao, are you finished yet?"

"No, aru. I am half cutting the meat and preparing the bowl, aru!"

"Oh, okay."

Russia squeezed the poor duck harder, producing PRROTT~ sound. He stared at the duck and then at China and then back to the duck. Then he squeezed, more sound was produced. And then he imagined he had a small China in his palm. And he squeezed. Maybe China would produce the sound ARU~

"Yao, are you finished yet?"

"… No, aru. If your patience is that short, aru, why don't you help me put this soup bowl to the table and set the damn portable stove, aru?"

"Yes Yao~"

Russia obediently went to China— wagging his tail—and took the pot. He smiled when he saw how fast China was with his knife.

"Waa~ Yao Yao so good! So fast, da! Like a super chef, da?"

"You want to try, aru?"

"No. I am good," Russia declined politely before setting the portable gas stove on the table, carefully setting the whole bowl and sat back. He looked around—hand still squeezing the poor yellow duck—and realized there weren't any pictures around. In fact, there was nothing to remind him that someone lived here. It was just all essential: futon, table, no chair (even!), no television, a small heater, a small fan and a hanging pole for laundry.

"Yao Yao~"

"Shut up, aru."

Being cut short by the Asian made Russia pout his mouth. "Eh~ Why should I be shut up, da? Yao Yao so rude~"

"I am almost ready. Help me take this soup over there… and be careful, it's hot, aru." China gently shoved a big bowl of liquid and Russia took it from the Chinese. Their hands met by the bowl; Russia smiled and blushed while China ignored the warm sensation.

"Take it already, aru! It's hot!"

"Yes, Yao~"

China continued chopping the whole vegetables when suddenly Russia shouted "AHHH da! The soup spilled!!!" and China cut himself.

"AHHH aru!!!" China shouted from shock. But he immediately regained his control and sucked his bleeding finger. Russia, upon hearing the shout, left the bowl on the table and grabbed China's arm in a speed of light.

"You ok, da?"

"It's fin…e…aru." China was stunned when Russia brought his (China's) finger into his (Russia's) mouth. Russia kissed it gently and licked the blood.

"Should be fine if we bandaged it, da. Where do you put the bandages, Yao?"

"I…" China was busy blushing to answer. "I don't have bandages, aru..."

"Wah," Russia sighed. He took his handkerchief and wrapped it around the finger. "This will do then, da?"

"But.…" China blushed furiously, staring at the big finger; how can I chop the vegetables, aru?"

"I'll do it." Russia grinned and took the knife.

It wasn't a wise choice, but since China's hand was bandaged by the weird silk handkerchief (China wouldn't want to make it dirty but Russia insisted on having his handkerchief glued to China's finger) and the Russian rejected any kind of help. The veggie turned out to be in assorted sizes and shapes but still edible. They sat happily around the mess Russia made and started to cook the hot pot.

"We seem like an old married couple on the husband's payment day, da?"

"Where did you learn that, aru?"

"Oh, I saw it once in a Japanese anime when I was small, da."

China laughed and put some vegetables on Russia's bowl. Russia, upon receiving the kindness, bawled.

"I don't want veggie!"

"You should, aru. Otherwise you won't grow."

"I am already fine, da? How about Yao eat _more_ veggie to get _taller_, da?"

China scowled.

The conversation was light and comfortable. They ate through dinner with light hearted atmosphere, making China forget what a bad day he just had.

******

"So… what made you suddenly come here, young master?" China smiled while washing the dishes. "I don't think you like hot pot that much, aru. I mean, you can ask your chef to cook it for you, it's easy, aru. And it would be more delicious.…"

"I said I wanted to taste Yao's homemade cooking. And your brother was right, da? Your cooking is the best. How about Yao Yao cook for me forever, da?"

"Your asking me to be your chef, aru?"

"Hmmm… More or less, da." Russia smiled while patting his bulging stomach. "I need exercise now, da?"

"What kind of exercise, aru?"

"How about if we have se.…" Russia couldn't continue since he was being choked by the Chinese.

"You stop joking, aru. No inappropriate joke in my house, aru."

"Gragh…argh… ugh!" Russia tried to speak from his choked throat. China let him go. "I am not... joking, da?"

"Was it not enough for you to make me cook for you aru?"

"But I bought the food, and I knew you like food, da? And I said so many times I like you, da? So now can I have my reward?" Russia spoke casually, not realize his choice of words were taken literally by the Asian.

".…" China stared sadly at the Russian. He then spoke coldly, "So… You are no different, huh, aru?"

"What, da?"

"You are the same as those Richies who only buy people with money, aru. You… buy my body with food as money, is that what you're saying, aru?" China's voice was soaked with disappointment. "Ha. Funny, aru. I thought we were … well, I thought you were more than that."

China turned the tap off and wiped his hand. "Fine, but… would you mind if we do it in your house? I don't want to dirty this small place, aru. The place might be filthy and insignificant to you, aru, but for me this is a sanctuary, so I don't want to taint it, aru."

Russia sighed.

"I don't mean it that way, da. I am just… well, how else I should show you my feelings? I brought you some clothes but you didn't want them. I took you out but it wasn't to your liking. And I brought you food, thinking you were happy with it, da. Isn't it normal to show your feelings through bodily contact, da?"

"… How can you say that, aru?" China swallowed and started to undress. "Are you saying you want to do it here?"

Russia caught China's hand and forced the man to stop undressing. China's clothes were dangerously low and opened, showing more skin than to Russia's liking. He stayed focused to the situation.

"You never seriously listen to me, Yao. I said I like you."

"So? What does that bring for me? What's that mean for me? Did you mean, oh, I like you so let me have you, aru. I will tend to 'Yao Yao' and give him anything he likes and then I can throw him when you find a new thing?"

"I won't throw you away, Yao. Don't be such a pessimist."

"Do you think I don't know what type of person are you? You young masters are easily bored, playful and see the world as your playground, aru. You tossed people around like garbage. You have a harem of instant, easily discharged, lovers. You don't care and you're never serious aru."

"I am serious, now da. I know my reputation as playboy doesn't raise my value in your eyes, but I really like you, da. I want you more than just body, da. If it's just body, I would prefer something better; I would prefer some curvy woman or soft boys, da. Your body is too hard and you look tired rather than glowing and honestly, I lost my appetite that night. I didn't touch you at all."

"The liquid? Why were we naked then, aru?"

"It was just lube; I wanted to play a prank, da," Russia sternly spoke, "See? I didn't touch you! I didn't touch you without your permission! So now I am asking, may I touch and feel your skin, da?"

"You ask me that after telling me I am _undesirable_, aru?" China mocked the man. "Even a fool knows that isn't the way to court a woman. I am a man, but I have my feelings too, aru. At least I was a good whore, aru! Let me tell you, all my customers said my body was very, very satisfying aru!"

"Who?" Suddenly China was pushed to the floor, and he held his breath when he saw how scary Russia was. "Who were your customers, da?"

"…." China was too stunned, having himself pressed under the bigger man. "… too much. I don't even remember half of them aru…"

"Why did you sell your body that easily, da?"

"WHY?" China shouted, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Do you think I WANT to be cheap aru? Do you think I want to let some stranger I don't even know sleep with me, betraying their families, or satisfying them by making myself a DIY fuck doll, aru? Do you think I was HAPPY? How did you think I get money, aru? Through my ass? Yes, literally. What can a 16 years old do to make money for two mouths to feed everyday? I worked; I WORKED my ass off just to meet the rent. We needed basic stuff; we needed food even more. Do you think working as a kitchen boy makes THAT much money, aru? You really need to get out from your comfortable little noble world and start to understand reality, aru!!!"

"Why didn't you search for some help?" Russia's chest throbbed, yet he didn't want to surrender to the pain. "You are too proud to ask for help, da!"

"Who would help aru? Who do you think would help, aru?" China smiled sadly. "I—we—were sold, aru. We are not even our parent's property anymore. Who would… help us, aru? There are thousands of kids like us out there, and they are easier to help because they have parents. At least they have a family name. Me and Kiku—we changed and chose our own, aru! I wasn't weak like them; I can make it with my own body and now I am here, and I am PROUD, aru! So get on with it as quick as possible!!!"

"But I… I don't want to take you like this, da? I want to treasure you, and I certainly don't want to make you think sleeping with me as a punishment or a job, da!"

"You can always get what you want, aru," China spoke softly, "Just do… whatever you want."

"I don't want this!" Russia shouted into China's neck. China sighed, while feeling the warm breath on his skin. "I don't want it like this! I just want to make Yao smile, da? I want to make Yao happy and we can get along together, it was my first, da!"

"Maybe that's why, aru. I think you are too infatuated by your own image of me. I am not a friend, aru. I saw you as a young master to serve, aru. That's why I hang on with you. Maybe you have wrongly perceived my behaviour, aru. I… I don't like you, young master."

Russia suddenly held his head up. He looked sad and hurt.

"Wha… what da? You don't like me, da? I thought…"

"How can I like you, aru?" China looked away. "You… being with you was tiring and made me realized how… how unfortunate my life was."

Russia was silent and he moved away. China dressed himself up and walked to the kitchen. The silence was heavy yet not awkward.

"So… What do you want, young master?" China asked, "Do you still want us to fuck or you want to return alone, aru?"

"…I… I want you to love me, da. I want to make you… my companion, slave."

"… I would be your slave, but I won't ever love you, aru. I am incapable of that," China whispered.

"No. You must. You should try. You will be beside me every single second now, da. I want you to be my mistress shadow."

"I think that is ridiculous, aru."

"No. You will. Otherwise I would tell about your little brother Kiku's relationship with that dear stepbrother of mine."

China gulped. He forgot straight away his current condition when the name of his brother was brought into their deal. "… How did you… No. How much do you know aru?"

"Well… I know they are in Connecticut right now. They just got married, da. I had sent some presents over there, and I sent some flower from you to them. I think they would get it by tomorrow."

"Wha…I beg you, please don't tell anyone aru!" China swallowed hard, begging Russia with shimmering eyes. China walked nearer and threw himself in front of the man. "Don't tell anybody, aru! Please!"

"Why da? Isn't this a good thing? My stepfather was worried about my stepbrother who is incapable of having any kind of interest in another human being. Now that he has gotten married, I bet my parents would be happy, da?"

"No… You don't understand what will happen. Otherwise you wouldn't threaten me like this, aru. Kiku… is my brother. He is a poor immigrant and a man, aru. I wouldn't think your parents would be glad having us as family, aru!"

"Who said that? I will be glad to have you, da?" Russia smiled sadistically, tilting China's face to meet his.

"Please don't joke in time like this, aru! This is not funny!"

"Yao.…" Russia sneered. "Don't panic, da? I haven't told anyone yet. It's fine, da. This is a happy matter. You don't get problems from these kinds of things. Once my father knows, he would very happy… and he would even send some bodyguards for them da?"

China paled. "What…What bodyguards, aru?"

"You know them. They carry a gun and they are rather _clumsy_ with it. I heard instead of protecting, sometimes they _killed_ the person, da?"

"Wha… do you mean… aru?"

"Should I spell everything to you, da? He might kill Kiku… da?"

China couldn't breathe. He panicked, grabbing the Russian's clothes tightly. "No. No. Please no, aru."

"Why, da? It would be great for you if he died. You won't need to work this hard. You can enjoy yourself more."

"But… he is my only family, aru!"

"What is family? Well, I don't get why you are so hung up on that phrase." Russia eyed China coldly. "And tears don't work well against me, da? If you want me to keep quiet, then _love_ me."

The word pierced his ears like a sharp needle. Love him. Of course. It was as easy as that. _Love_ him.

China nodded softly before kissing the Russian's cold lips.

"The irony," China thought when he kissed deeper. Russia was the one refusing and now he was the one making advances. He thought the man would be a great companion when it turned out the man was actually the one breaking him down softly from the inside.

The irony made him laugh before he peeled Russia's layer of clothes one by one.

* * *

I promise Belarus and Ukraine come next chapter.

I am sorry, I couldnt make the omake GiriPan, Vedette-san~ because this story is restricted. I am a tragedy orientated writer, so now I am kinda scared people dont like me because I started this story promising fluff. XD

Review are muses (this is what I learnt from my most favorite writer of all time~)


	12. Chapter 12

I want to remind one thing: This is only DAY 5 (or 6? Just make up one, LOL). And just FYI: Belarus' human name is Natalia Arlovskaya.

Someya san: LOL, you noticed Ivan sadistic tendency to the duck, LOL. And actually I was thinking more in the line of Yao on top of Ivan but still being uke—so it means… cowboy style?

Vedette-san: I am waiting! Anyway, reviewing or not, I still love you!

XxBlkdragonxX: Thank you for supporting me. I can sleep nicely yesterday ~ XD your secret fantasy… I am really sorry I ruined it. Because this story is rated T (or K+, either one). And I am really sorry for being such an English retard XD. I am expelled from the Unworthy Writers CLub (along with Sue Townsend, LOL!)

Foxyaoi123, IceSnowandGlamour, Tamer Lorika, Idioticchobo: I couldn't express my gratitude more than this. You guys are really great! And well, I know who is a sadist now… XD And yes, Ivan is a jerk. I don't mean it, but it suits him very well to be a jerk in this and previous chapter. And as promised, Belarus!!! (I love her and tried to put her everytime I have Russia around… and talking about that, I just met some Sweden + Finland people and yes, they are so kind and funny and good natured. Canada's people were beautiful ! but blend to the background? LOL! Don't be mad! This is just what my friends were like).

For my other reviewer: Thank you very much for telling me what you think about the story. Sorry I didn't know much about you. But I will elaborate later once I feel closer XD.

* * *

The irony made China laugh before he peeled away Russia's layer of clothes one by one.

Russia stared coldly at the sad creature on his thigh. It was not that the man was not beautiful enough; the Asian looked beautiful no matter what kind of tasteless shirt he wore. Even in his sadness and depression, the shadows of his misery framed and enhanced his oriental beauty. He liked it. Anything that pretty, beautiful and breakable.

But China didn't surrender to him like Lithuania, or his other lovers. China fought till the end. Even now, when he should be winning—China agreed to sleep with him—he felt like he was losing. The hands trembled as they peeled of his clothes. And it wasn't warmth that he got; it was coldness like General Winter, his deceased father.

What he wanted was a smiling China, looking at him lovingly (like Lithuania was, before he broke down from jealousy). He was sure China was different, because China made the atmosphere fun without even thinking about it. China could understand his joke, his spoiled whining, without asking anything in return. China even treated him like a normal being, unlike other people (who were smart enough to sense his sadistic/majestic nature immediately) who treated him like he was a ticking bomb. And Russia as sure China liked him too; at least, if not, why then was China so determined to make his trip to the city the best he ever had?

China didn't look good. He seemed like he was walking to his death pole. This wasn't what he wanted. Russia wanted total dependency; China was giving him a total stranger feeling. China was treating Russia like he was nothing but one of his massive number of customers. China didn't sit there, touching his body because he surrendered completely to him; he sat there because he surrendered his whole being to Japan, that brother of his. And that, strangely, made him jealous.

"Stop."

China ignored him. Or maybe nothing else matters for the Asian, and all his senses were dulled. Russia swallowed. _No. Not this_.

China lowered himself to open Russia's jeans. Russia clenched his fist. Wondering between hitting the Chinese back to his senses or fucking the Asian senseless. Either way was fine with him, but which one will hurt the Asian less? (He couldn't think of something better than that).

Suddenly his blackberry rang. Russia held the Chinese down, and took his phone out.

"Yes?" Russia answered. China looked up, waiting for his customer to give the signal to continue. It wasn't a rare occurrence that his customers' family/friends called them when they were copulating with China. All he could do was wait noiseless until the customer decided for them whether to continue or not.

"….Mother," Russia spoke softly, but not in an affectionate way, more like receiving an order from a boss. "Yes, I will see to it…. Yes, I will be there in 1 hour. Yes, Mother. Yes. See you there. And yes, please give my greetings to Natalia."

Russia closed the phone. He sighed, "Let's go, Yao. No time for this now."

"W…here, aru?" China whispered, some feelings of pain shot though his body from inside. He felt like breaking any time soon. He wanted to stay in his room, his sanctuary. He didn't want to go anywhere. Funny, when he thought how ironic (again) it was. China told Russia he didn't wanted to taint the room with his own filthiness, yet now he preferred to stay inside the room which, in a way, could give him a sense of familiarity, comfort. China secretly wished that Russia would tell him that they would go through the punishment with Russia in the room, so China could sleep afterwards and forget everything...

Sex was taboo for his health. Sex was a kind of punishment, a kind of torture to gain something, to repay something, to make others like him. Sex was like working, but harder than being a kitchen boy (which, he knew, was also a hard job by itself: being scolded for everything that went wrong, carry heavy bags and trash cans like a slave, no free lunch, harassed till the lowest level). But it wasn't the worst. China hated the 'change' more. He didn't want anything to change. He wanted to stay the same. The same child, the same family, the same innocent him. He wanted to be the dependable brother he was for Japan. He wanted to be the same companion for Russia liked the day before and the day before that. Change brought nothing but misery. Where did the nice atmosphere from half an hour ago- when they were having hot pot- go? And he couldn't take anymore misery right now. Being separated from Japan strained him and knowing Japan was actually happy- happier than when he was with China- made everything more painful. In 1 year, that stranger had given Japan—China's only family—a happiness China couldn't achieve in 5 years of time.

"… to my mansion, da. And then to the Major's party."

"Part…y?"

"Yes. I told you to be my shadow. Come, da."

"Can I… Can I wait until you come back, here, aru? I promise I won't run away, I will wait nicely here, so…"

"No. You need to come. I wouldn't want to leave you alone, da." Russia checked his watch. "Time's not enough to walk. I'll call the chauffeur."

"But aru…"

"You are in no place to refuse," Russia scorned coldly, dragging the weak arm to the door. "Come with me."

*******

It wasn't that bad; Russia smiled to himself, but hid the smile as fast as it turned up. The China in front of him looked like a _female_ beauty.

He insisted on decorating the Chinese with a soft, white cheong sam. Since they were in a rush, he ordered the other maid to make China up (not by professional help, as he initially intended). It turned out not bad at all, as the canvas itself was already beautiful. Russia looked around, took a white Lily from the vase and slipped it between China's hair. Next time- Russia made a mental note- he would get the beauty a string of mother pearls. If China was the usual maid he knew, Russia was sure China would be pouting by now, threatening Russia into releasing him from any kind of dress. But now he was holding the trump card, and that's why China didn't show any expression. He cupped the warm cheek gently.

"Nice, da. You are very beautiful."

China didn't answer. But he was blushing. Russia chuckled.

"What, you like me now, da? You know, I can be very gentle to my lover, da."

"… I am angry, young master."

"Why da? The dress was specially made for you by the queen's own tailor; you should be proud!"

"I am a man, aru. You might insult me and make me your slave but I still have my feelings aru."

"Ah. I am glad." Russia smiled gently. "You are not easily broken." He brushed his fingers on China's red lips. China bit his lips forcefully, and just in time- stopped by Russia- from bleeding.

"Don't hurt yourself, Yao. It's a silly move. But honestly, you are very beautiful da."

*******

"The Major is my uncle," Russia informed China before they came out from the car, "Don't talk anything to anybody, da. Just stand beside me and follow my order."

"…Yes, aru."

"Please smile, Yao. You look more _desirable_ when you are smiling, da?"

Russia purposely used the word to incite China's reaction, but what he saw was a nod.

"Yes, aru."

"Yao… face me, da?"

China held up his face, but he closed his eyes. A pale expressionless face stared at Russia. He was smiling, though. Russia grimed.

"Open your eyes."

China opened his eyes, but he looked away from the Russian's face.

"Look at me, da!?" Russia's growl sounded more desperate than demanding. China opened his eyes. It was hollow and cold, like a soulless doll's, but he could sense that China was actually fighting him in his silence. Like the way he wouldn't look at Russia until Russia ordered him literally.

Russia held the man as tight as he could. He felt a bit guilty making China flinch from the sudden pressure, yet Russia held even tighter. What had he done? The body in his arm was cold and stiff. There was a faint hostile aura radiating from the small man. What did he do to make the determined beauty into a bleak enemy?

But … it wasn't that bad, was it? Soon China would break and everything he desired would be him, Russia. So all he needed now was to be patient and put forth more pressure, erasing everything from the small Asian's mind, and cornering him to the edge of the consciousness cliff.

"Master? We have arrived," The chauffeur's voice brought Russia back to reality.

******

He entered the room, hand in hand with the enormous Russian. China wasn't that excited to go, and his movement was more restricted inside the skin tight cheongsam. He wondered how many people would laugh when they saw him, because it should be clear that he was a drag in female clothes.

Russia's cold stare didn't help. Russia's half hearted praise didn't help either. Russia's mock made him desperate. Yes, now he knew how bad of a playboy Russia was (He knew how to dress up people—he knew China's measurement just from sight alone). How scary Russia could be (He could get and control everything he wanted; that alone was scary enough with his title and money aside). And how strong Russia was. Honestly, China did struggle when they came out of the car. He wanted to run, to let go, to go home.

Yet the arm held him like an iron bar. China felt like he was going to his death sentence- an especially luxurious death sentence. Everywhere he looked, he could see buffet tables, filled with food and drinks. Everything he never ate before.

Maybe because his stomach reacted faster than his brain, China drooled. It was a conditioned response since he was trained by nature (since his childhood) that he should never waste any food in his sight. He quickly wiped the drool off his painted chin, yet he was too late.

"Yao Yao hungry, da? I thought we just had hot pot?"

China pretended he didn't hear and calmed himself down. No food, no food. He was full enough. No food needed. And he was suppose to be meek, miserable and chained by the Russian like a dog. So he should act like a slave.

He shook his head.

Russia smiled. "I can ask them to send the left over to you, da."

China felt his anger rise. "Do you think I am a stray dog, aru?" he quickly closed his mouth, but Russia seemed to be very sensitive to everything he said.

"I guess not. You are my dog, da?"

"Then…," China just couldn't stop himself from commenting, "Feed me. As a master you are too miserly, aru."

Russia grinned. "I will, da."

China didn't get the chance to answer. Suddenly a swarm of people came to surround the tall Russian. Even from the sea of people, Russia stood proud and tall, taller than any of them. Fat, balding and thickly made up drama queens smiled when they saw Russia.

"Sir Ivan! What an honour to see you in this humble party!"

"My humble self was in awe for your good health!"

"Your appearance makes this humble dining room bask in its delight!"

China laughed in his head. All the people here used 'humble' as substitute for a variety of words. And actually, they are no better than the people in the train last time. It felt like déjà vu for the Asian.

People inside the room were like people inside the train with amplified garment fee. Where he found cotton and synthetic in the train, China found silk and velvet around. The men was mostly either bald or short, or (regrettably) both. Only a little number of men here actually looked charming enough. And the women, they wore jewelry the size of Africa (not like China knew or ever went there before, but it seemed like Africa was big enough to describe all those bling shining from the women's upper bodies). Some looked pretty, some were beautiful, the other looked awful and the chests, they scared China. Unconsciously he touched his own chest. Flat.

Well of course, he is a man!

Unlucky for him, Russia was the centre of attention. And that meant anyone that went as his escort deserved (doesn't matter whether he wanted it or not) praise (and critique—but that would be announced by the gossip tabloid the next day).

"Ah, what a beauty!"

"May I wonder where does the beauty come from?"

"May I have the honour of the first dance with the beautiful lady?"

That—and actually all the praises to him—made China get goose bump. These people are blind. Couldn't see they see he was a man? Did they even have eyes? Did they use their brains? Stupid rich people!

"I am sorry, da. I am quite possessive of my… possession. " Russia smiled to China and whispered _dog. _China scowled. "So I wouldn't want _her_ to dance with someone other than me. Right, Yao Yao?"

"Yao Yao? What a cute name! My lady, are you from Asian origin? Where is your country? Is that a country with diplomatic relationship with us?"

China didn't know how to answer. All his life he had stayed here, in the country where Russia was praised as a noble. He gulped down. Russia smiled for him.

"She came from the orient; you may not have heard the name of the country yet. Please excuse her, da?"

"Oh, of course! Pardon me for my insensitiveness, my lady!"

China nodded, tried to smile. He trembled and his feet wanted to give away. He wanted to run or die on the spot. He didn't like the attention and everything was Russia's fault! Yes, that big bastard's fault!

Unconsciously, though, he moved closer to the Russian and held his arm tighter. Russia noticed the gesture and secretly gloated in his chest. He pulled himself in more crowd and tried to gather more attention; the more he became the centre of attraction, the closer China was to him.

Well, by the end of the night, China was practically glued to his side. Russia gladly wrapped his arm at China's delicate waist as a show for possessiveness; people took it the _right_ way and paid more attention to the Asian. China was desperately hanging onto Russia, not knowing what to do. He secretly thanked Russia's order of not talking at all because he didn't want to talk to any of the people inside the scary party.

"Ah, there you are, my son." Ukraine came, with all her majestic aura and twinkling tiara, gliding nearer to his son. Russia bowed to her.

"Mother, nice to meet you."

China was stunned. The beautiful blonde woman was wearing the most beautiful tiara he ever saw (and judging from the number of jewelry swarming around the room, China had seen enough). Her eyes were the bluest of sky and the most amazing piece about her was the chest size; it was comparable to how tall Russia was.

"And who is this lady over here?"

"Ah, I am sorry, mother. Her manners are different since she is from a different country, da?" Russia smiled softy, while pinching China's ass HARD. China flinched from the pain and bowed down.

"Her name is Yao Yao and she can't really speak our language, so pardon her for the lack of manners."

"Oh, it's fine, my son," Ukraine laughed softly, tilting China's face, "She is very pretty indeed. Where did you two meet?"

The question was directed more to what kind of social function, yet Russia chuckled, "We met at the gate didn't we, Yao Yao?"

"Ah? Could you care to explain?" Ukraine was curious with her son's answer and China's blushing face.

"Yao Yao was a lost tourist in front of our house, da? And I helped her to find her way back to her hotel," Russia fluently lied.

"Oh, that's fascinating, Ivan."

Suddenly a female's (furious) voice could be heard, "Can you then explain your hand gesture on her hips?"

Russia turned back immediately to find his worst nightmare come around. _"__Yao__, hide!"_ was what he wanted to say, but it was too late.

Behind them, appeared a green dressed lady with long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes; a knife in her hand.

Belarus.

* * *

DA DUM DA DUM~ (BGM)

Next chapter: Belarus-sama take over the world!!!


	13. The longest chapter ever: Chapt 13!

IceSnowandGlamour: Yes! I know! I am laughing hard when I imagined it something like:

_Belarus__: "I will torture any woman that goes near brother!"_

_Russia__: "But __Yao__ is a man, da?"_

_Belarus__: "After I cut his member, he wouldn't be any different from other woman." _

I am sicko. Really. And this story getting out of hand. It ran from my initial plot. I never thought I would be writing something this long.

For people who had read through chapter 13 I posted just now, I am really sorry. I didn't make any change; I just attached the next chapter together since I felt that it was too short.

* * *

"Natalia… nice to meet you, da?"

"Brother… why didn't you call me sooner? I have been waiting for months…," Belarus said coldly, coming closer to the trembling Asian-Russian duo, "And now you have come back to me… with another lover in your hand? I am hurt, brother."

"Natalia, please listen, da?"

"No, brother. You know that we will get married soon…. I can tolerate your affairs before, but now… I won't tolerate it again, especially after our wedding, Lovely dear, Brother."

"Natalia, I want to clear up everything with you, da? We were matched since we were just babies—and that's only family tradition, da? Bet you now have somebody else you love better than me? I wonder if we should… follow the trend, da."

"I love you, Brother," Belarus sternly answered, "I love you more than myself. May I have the chance to talk heart to heart with the lady in your hand, Brother?"

Her knife was as threatening as her words.

"W...Wha…." Russia looked at China, who in turn, looked back. They were pleading with each other. Russia wanted China to talk with Belarus so he could run away, and China pleaded inaudibly with Russia to not let him go with the (clearly) crazy lady because China knew he wouldn't live to see tomorrow if he followed the knife girl.

"I want to talk in the lady's rest room. Come." Belarus took China's hand mercilessly. China was surprised that the hand was strong enough to pull him from Russia's grasp. Or maybe Russia didn't grasp him tight at all.

Once they entered the waiting room, China felt his body banged against the wall. It was weird since he was the man, by nature he should be the one to push Belarus to the wall. Yet she possessed some kind of charm, better than (even) Russia that made people afraid of her (and be submissive). Belarus stabbed her knife to the wallpaper.

"Tell me, who are you?"

There were three other ladies in the room, and upon seeing the drama, they immediately ran out of the waiting hall. But Belarus knew they would be on the door, listening through with their ears glued to the heavy wood.

"You don't want to talk?"

".…" China was too stunned to answer.

"Fine. I know I have been impolite. I should introduce myself first. I am Natalia, Ivan's fiancée since birth. I am the daughter of the Major, who is also Ivan's uncle. I know you have been sleeping with my fiancée, so I ask you to stop and leave him now. Or else…"

China nodded solemnly for the fear of the knife. But then, he realized Belarus was almost crying.

"Please… I love him so much it hurts. If you just play with him, please.…"

China nodded, this time more serious. He just understood that from her point of view, China was a bitch that obstructed her happy ending with Russia. He could sense beneath all that scary charisma, Belarus was actually an innocent girl in love.

China nodded for the last time and smiled. He pecked Belarus' forehead, and went away from the room, unscratched.

*****

"Are you okay, Yao? I thought she would do something stupid to you, da…," Russia sighed from relief when he saw China walked in through the hall door. China looked at the towering Russian over him and grabbed Russia's arm, signaling him to come to the side. Russia gladly compelled.

"Young master," China spoke softly, "Listen to me aru."

"…What da? Call me Ivan. I have told you so many times before and don't you remember you are my slave now…."

"Stop talking and listen to me for once." China stared hard at the overgrown child. Russia stopped blabbering and stared back. Golden orbs met purple.

"Stop playing and be a man, aru. You might think she was crazy and scary but she did that because of impulse—from loving you too much. You should try to understand, aru, the pain of loving someone but never get anything in return."

"I… I know da. But shouldn't she change her mind already? I have already given her so many hints about how I felt, yet she forced her feelings on me, da?"

"She loved you until she broke down like that. Why don't you try to repay her affection, aru? Why don't you learn to love her back?"

"I don't love her. She is practically my little sister and nothing more."

"Then you should reject her straight away, young master," China sighed, "You are being impolite; repaying such passionate feeling with half assed rejection. No wonder she felt hurt. She is crying now, aru…"

"She is crying?" Russia looked guilty and looked to the door, half hoping Belarus came in, but it seemed like the lady was preoccupied inside the ladies waiting room to return to the hall.

China smiled. It seemed that there was a chance Russia was actually very concerned about Belarus. "See? You must go and tell her, aru. And make sure you _do _apologize, young master."

Russia nodded and turned back. China watched as Russia walked away through the door, marching to the ladies room. He sighed.

It felt good, showing somebody else how to be gentle with their siblings. But it felt sad, too, to know that actually there was someone other than him that Russia actually cared about… Wait. What did he say? China bit his own tongue. He wasn't thinking anything. He was just a slave, a plaything to the Russian. So it was nothing. It was just the happiness to have shown the young master how to value his own family… yes. Russia wasn't even concerned about China. China was only his maid, his slave and his toy. Yes. Russia said 'like' because he thought of China as an interesting new toy. Yes.

It wasn't something as foolish as love.

"I wonder why are you here… but you didn't look too bad either." Suddenly a familiar voice crept up beside him. China looked up and saw a man; he looked worn out and the stink of alcohol followed him; yet he was there as a guest, judging from his outfit and the glass of champagne in his hand.

"Remember me? Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten… I bought you a drink last time… you were in a very cute white shirt; looking lost in the bar. How can I not help a pretty little kitten? But no wonder… that damn Russian had changed you into a drag, eh? Pretty, but lack of chest. If you are mine, I can help you with the best breast implant around. Pity you."

China paled.

******

Russia hugged the crying Belarus into his embrace. After a good 10 minutes trying to persuade Belarus to come out from the ladies waiting room and face him, she came out, sobbing. He knew he was making a mistake for hurting her, but he needed to settle everything once and for all**.** He loves Belarus as a sister- a dear little sister he needed to protect- yet maybe he was protecting her too much and made her fantasize him as a husband to share a life with. A false impression that had grown into such a desperate love.

"I am sorry, da."

"…." Belarus was still crying, sobbing inaudibly inside his arms. Suddenly Russia understood how painful it was to hurt his own family. Maybe this was what China was talking about back then. Maybe Japan was as important to China as Belarus was to him.

"I am really sorry. But you are my precious little sister... and I can't think of you any other way."

"My son… I'll take it from here." Ukraine's hand tapped his shoulder. Russia saw his mother smile softly and gently unlocked their arms to pull Belarus into her arms. Belarus' mother had deceased long time ago when she was small; in turn, Ukraine acted like one in place of her dear lost sister's place.

"I am glad you have matured." Ukraine smiled. "I see that he brought a good change in you, son."

Ivan blushed.

"I don't care what his status is, but if you really like him, I would grant you my best wishes." Ukraine's choice of words made shocked Russia.

"Mother! You … _know_, da?"

"Oh, yes." Ukraine smiled. "His lack of chest was too great for me not to notice. Anyway… it's fine here. You should go."

Russia nodded and whispered words of gratitude before ran to the hall. He needed to say thank you to China, who had helped him, been nice to him, treated him like a human, had been gentle with him and scolded him like no one else did.

He was sure when he saw the smaller Asian; China would be pouting or pretending to be wallpaper because he didn't know what to do in the middle of those posh people. Thinking about it made Russia smile. He could tease him or maybe pampered him with more food tomorrow…

He searched around, looking lost. Maybe China was lost somewhere in the room, Russia chuckled, looking around. China should be near the corners and walls…He was tempted to whisper, "_Here_ _kitty_ _kitty_" or maybe doggie will be more adequate since China was his _dog_.

But after half an hour searching up and downs, China was nowhere to be found. He started to sense something was off, so he went off the hall and searched behind the thick wall. Ignoring people who tried to start conversation with him, Russia rushed out from the room. He came into the resident's area (and he was the owner's nephew; so people didn't care when he came in) and looked around.

It was a good one hour before he finally found the Asian, trapped underneath the smelly stupid mongrel's second son, inside one of the guest rooms.

China was beyond help. The man was on top of him, red and satisfied, half naked with face buried on China's chest. China didn't look at Russia or the door; he was staring at the ceiling, hard. His clothes were scattered and torn, fluid gushed from his rear end, body full of whitish substances and eyes so hollow that Russia just knew.

The mongrel had done it.

Russia was too late.

Upon his rage, he threw the man off China's body. The loud sound of the body hitting the wall could be heard. Russia didn't care. All he cared about now was if China was okay… or maybe just to make sure China was alive. He looked dead.

"Yao, Yao? Can you hear me, Yao?"

China tore his sight from the ceiling and saw the Russian calling him loudly, worriedly. He tried to smile.

"Young … master, aru."

"Yao? Are you OK? Did he… he did, didn't he?" Russia growled, painfully grabbing anything to facilitate his growing anger. He hugged the small body tightly. "I am sorry, Yao. I am sorry, da. I am sorry I ever left you there… I am sorry I ever took you to that bar… I am sorry that you ever needed to meet that bastard…"

"I am sorry too, young master, aru." China smiled. "I am sorry you need to see me like this… aru. If I knew thing would be like this, I would have let you have me before. At least I was better then than now, aru."

"Yao, what are you saying, da?"

"I am sorry, aru. I am not a good… slave." China smiled before eventually crying. How could he explain that he preferred to be raped by the Russian? It's too disgusting. "I … I am sorry."

Tears that fell down from China's eyes hurt Russia's chest. China looked broken and lost. But he was still smiling, and Russia couldn't take the smile.

"Stop smiling, da? You have done nothing wrong, it's fine, da? You have done nothing wrong! IT'S ALL MY FAULT, DA?"

China shook his head softly. Between his inaudible sobs, he still managed to answer, "No, aru. It's not. It's m..y fau..lt. aru. "

"Yao…" Russia held the man tighter in his arms. "Just let everything out. Just blame me., da? None of this your fault. Do… does it hurts, da?"

China closed his eyes. "…No, aru. I am use to this. I can ignore the pain… aru. I have high threshold for pain, aru… It's not painful… aru. But … My chest, young master. It… always hurts… the most, aru."

Russia touched China's chest. It was trembling, full of fluid- dirty and shaking like crazy. "Here, da?"

China nodded softly. He clutched the Russian's shirt tight.

"Please… take me home, aru."

He fought his way. He spitted on the man. Yet the man persisted to drag him out of the hall. Threatening him that he would tell the whole hall that China was a drag in dress and that would diminish Russia's reputation. He followed meekly, just to fight again once they were in the room. He used his self defense. The man pinned him down with his body weight. The smell of alcohol didn't help. China fought back while the man tore his dress. The dress tied down. The man gained a chance to tie him up with his necktie. China kicked, it almost (almost!) burst the damn balls. Yet it missed. And his legs were pulled, stretched open until its limit.

"_Let me have you_," The man whispered while inserting a capsule into his ass. China screamed. Nobody heard. The wall was too thick. Blessed the people who designed the house; they did a splendid job by making the wall as thick as it should be.

China screamed, until he collapsed without energy and body twitched like crazy. And then… the rest was blurred until he was found by Russia.

Oh, the shame. The awful feeling.

It was always the same. His body throbbing, his ass felt torn. The same pain, the same anger, the same fear. It always haunted him at least half an hour after sleeping with a customer. He felt empty although his pocket was full and he bought food. He felt filthy although he had washed himself in the hotel room (if it was available). He had done this so many times, why did each time it always felt like the most unbearable of all?

China smiled to himself. In his mind, he already started thinking of what he should do next. He only needs to take a bath, scrub his body until it was red and poignant, clean himself up, and then smile and prepare dinner for Japan. Yes, that would do. Japan would be smiling because China brought food home. Japan would be smiling and help him cook their dinner together, and then they would be eating the meal together and then they would chat and joke until it was time to sleep.

Yes, that would be great.

As long as Japan was smiling at him, he would be always fine. So China walked faster, despite his throbbing ass and wobbling feet. But today, strangely, he didn't remember how he got back home. He didn't walk. He was taken by someone, bridal style. Someone carried him gently onto the bed. He was even washed and tucked in his futon. A different smell of cologne filled his senses. Who's that? Where was Japan? He didn't see Japan.

"Yao? Are you awake?"

Who's that? A sound was calling him. _Yao_~ _Yao_~ Just like how his mother use to call him. _Mother_. China smiled. He called back, Mother… Well, before he was sold, they were quite close. He remembered how his mother gave him her own clothes as his new clothes. He learnt how to cook from his mother. He learnt how to smile through his father's beatings because his mother taught him the first son should endure all. His mother was smiling, when she received the bag of money…

He wanted to ask why, yet he was too afraid to get the answer.

He was never a special one. He was the first son, born as the first came with its responsibility. He was never pampered because Japan was there since he could remember. When he wanted to cry… who would be there? Nobody ever supported him. Having to work for affection came naturally at him. Nobody would care. China gritted his teeth. Pain always followed whenever he thought about it, or whenever he tried to think about memories of the past. That's why he didn't like to remember. He didn't like change. He didn't like a lot of stuff. But he could endure everything since he _was_ strong.

"Yao, can you hear me?"

It wasn't his mother's voice. It wasn't Japan's. It was… his young master's voice. China nodded softly, looking around. He was already in his room, tucked nicely inside the futon. The Russian was there, sitting beside him, looking worried and tired. Yes. Japan wasn't there anymore. Maybe … he wouldn't even return to their small room.

"Young master, aru? Why are you here?"

"You… you fainted after asking me to bring you home, so…"

"Oh." China smiled. "Thank you, aru. I am indebted, you saved me again."

"Are you OK?" Russia looked genuinely worried. "Would you like me to call the doctor, da? I saw bleeding down there.…"

"It's fine, aru!" China smiled, trying to look cheerful. "I am used to this kind of pain. Not all my customers were gentle, aru! I am fine!"

"Yao…"

"I am more concerned about our deal, aru," China spoke softly, "I… I haven't… sleep with you yet, have I? When… would young master want to…?"

Russia grimaced. He grabbed China's hand and pressed it until it hurt. He was trying to convey his worry and concern. "No. Don't think about anything right now."

"But then… you won't tell someone about my brother, aru?"

"… Why do you care so much about him?" Russia growled, "When you are the one who is hurting the most, why do you still care about him? Don't you feel angry, or pain, or… anything, da? Does Kiku even know what you have done for him?"

"… No. I never told him how I got money and food. I won't tell him, aru."

"Why, da? You are brothers; you should… be honest with each other, da?"

"Don't you get it, aru? If he knows, then he would be upset. And he would hate me, aru. Just like our parents did. And then… he might leave me too, aru."

"… So you are saying that if you don't reveal anything, he will be better off not knowing? Everything will be fine? Just like its fine to prostitute yourself?"

"…pro…" China was stunned before smiling. "Don't be too emotional, young master. I never sell myself when I had enough for the day, aru. I only sell myself when it was the last resort. Like now, when I could stay and work in your mansion, I feel no need to pros… myself, do I? Well, what happened just now was… an accident, aru."

"But!" Russia scowled.

He sighed, "You are too kind, Yao. Try to value yourself more."

China laughed, "Thank you, aru. I am amazed young master can now worry about someone other than himself. Why are you so concerned about me, aru?"

"… because I like you da? Because I think you are important, because I want to always see you smile, da?"

"Thank you for the comforting words, aru. But I am fine, and it wasn't a big deal. That was nothing, aru? I am strong."

"Nothing? That is not 'nothing'! It's everything! I do care, Yao. Believe me!"

"This is my body and it is not any of your concern about what I do with it, aru. Just don't tell anyone about my brother and let him be happy. I am happy when he is happy, so please… just do whatever you want to me as long as you don't tell anyone. Everything will be fine and nobody will be hurt, aru!"

"… You say that it won't hurt anyone, da. Haven't, you, yourself been hurt many times? You have just been raped by that bastard, for God's sake!!!"

"I haven't been hurt aru! It's fine! He was… he was just releasing his anger on me, aru, that's all!" China shouted, "Please stop! Please don't force me to pity myself, aru! I am not that bad to be pitied by you!!!"

Russia didn't know what to say anymore to persuade the smaller man. China looked at him, determined and proud, yet Russia saw him as a frail and broken man. China was hanging on his last thread as usual. Japan. He was in denial that everything would be fine as long as his brother was smiling. Russia didn't know how China could still be smiling after all he had gone through.

China smiled. "If you don't have anything else to say then please leave, aru." He hid himself inside the blanket, curling up like a cocoon. He was fine, he was always fine…. As long as Japan was smiling, he would be fine.

Suddenly China could feel pressure and warmth radiated from his back, through the blanket barrier around him.

"I won't leave you like this, da," Russia whispered, loud enough for China to hear, "I would regret it if I left you like this."

* * *

List of notes:

one. I took the first version because too short now it ended up too long.

two. I am sorry in any way if this disturbs you.

three. I CANNOT SAY ANYTHING ANYMORE, XXBLKDRAGONXX SAMA~! YOU ARE TRULY MY SAVIOR!

four. Review are muses (and I have changed the ratings. for people who didn't like it please don't report me like that. I hate report. I have authority complex). At least you can tell me via PM beforehand.


	14. Chapter 14

Just for a laugh NOTE: Many of you said that it was either France / Prussia who raped Yao. Well, I leave it to your imagination.

This chapter is not as long... I am dividing it so we have a full nice throttle angst next chapt.

* * *

"I won't leave you like this, da," Russia whispered, loud enough for China to hear, "I would regret it if I left you like this."

China pretended he didn't hear anything and fell asleep.

*****

Morning came as usual. He could feel his natural clock working. It's morning and he needs to wake up. No matter how he wished for no tomorrow. A new day will come and all he could do was fight. _Fight __Yao_

His back was in pain. China flinched and opened up the blanket around him, just to realize he was alone. There was no Japan, and there was no… Russia.

_"I won't leave you like this, da. I would regret it if I left you like this." _

China believed he heard that last night, but he pretended not to hear. And he was right. Russia won't stay. It was just another big empty promise to make China open the blanket. No. It was just lie. It always was.

Funny how he found his heart throbbing. He should be used to those kind of lies. He should have known; he should have known better than to hope for something silly like that.

China rose up and folded the blanket, putting it inside the cupboard when suddenly Russia entered the room.

"Morning, da? You woke up already? I brought some food, Yao~!" Russia came in uninvited (as usual) and put the bags he brought with him on the floor. "I did my first shopping, da! I bought milk and sandwich, but since I don't know what you liked, Yao, I rought sandwiches in 5 different flavours. I got tuna, vegetarian, ham, bacon and chicken. Which one would you eat, da?"

"Young master… why are you here, aru?"

"I was hungry and you didn't seem to be waking up soon, so I did my own shopping, da?" Russia gleefully smiled. He opened the bags and revealed many snacks. "I also brought snacks~ It was awesome that they have so many snacks around, Yao!"

China, upon realizing he was brooding without reason before, blushed; he felt rather embarrassed and guilty. He smiled because somehow, he could sense the real affection from the enormous Russian.

"Thank you… aru."

"Yes?" Russia didn't pay attention to the lithe man because he was busy comparing which snacks he would eat first. He looked at China, all serious. "Do you think I should eat the popcorn or Corn chips first?"

China snorted into his hands. He smiled before spoke in his usual 'fussy' manner, "Not both, aru! You shouldn't eat snacks before a meal, aru!"

Russia pouted and muttered 'fussy…' under his breath. China laughed and pretended that he was mad, before he eventually gave Russia a small packet of corn chips to eat before breakfast. Russia laughed and shared the chips with China. They enjoyed a good (actually, quite hectic) breakfast consisting of sandwiches, milk spills, snacks, feeding each other, and a kiss.

China was shocked himself with the way things proceeded. He was even more surprised when he didn't fight and surrendered to the man. He eventually found that he was locked inside the Russian's arms.

"I am glad, da."

That sentence again. China couldn't comprehend what he meant, yet he could feel the sincerity. That Russia actually… did worry about him.

*******

"I can give you a day off, Yao. You don't need to go to my mansion today."

"No, aru. I feel fine and I do need the work, aru." China smiled while closing the door behind him. Russia glomped over the smaller man.

"Yao~ I told you that you can rest… or I will have to make you rest today~"

"What, you want to beat me up until I can't wake up, aru?" China hissed, trying to release himself from the Russian's body. It was too heavy and he was only half hearted when he tried, so in the end Russia glomped over his body the whole way to the mansion.

"I wouldn't beat you up, da," Russia whispered softly, "I would tend to you so gently that you wouldn't want any other man to touch you, ever."

"I… I am a man, aru."

"I just need you and no one else matters, da."

China blushed in silence, pretending he didn't hear what Russia said. They walked slowly, each drown in their own world, realizing that once they entered the mansion's gate, they would be a master and maid, a professional relationship.

Sad.

China went to the changing room and put on the maid uniform. He smiled, sighing heavily. The maid costume he hated so much somehow had brought him a step closer to an individual named Ivan Braginski, a spoiled young prince that never would have had anything to do with him if not for the maid costume. If not for his younger brother, Japan, who feel in love and eloped with Russia's brother. If not for the his lost of job. If not for the fact his parents sold him off.

Maybe he deserved it. Maybe this time, he really deserved to be loved. He could get the affection he never got from his own parents. Having Russia beside him felt so naturally calming and comfortable. Maybe it was the turning point. Maybe he could believe the Russian and go along with the flow. Maybe he really… liked Russia.

China unconsciously smiled when he came out of the room, happily being happy. He was on cloud five (not nine yet) but almost. It was almost the best day in his life.

He stopped when he saw Russia walking from the other end of the corridor. He smiled and waved, but apparently he was in no mood to cuddle. The man grabbed China hard on both of his shoulders, staring down so seriously that China was afraid.

"Wha… What happened, aru?" China asked worriedly.

"Listen, Yao. Don't panic, listen calmly. Don't panic and faint, okay?" Russia's voice was trembling; he was shaking. China nodded just to calm the bigger man.

"What…"

"There you are, Ivan!" suddenly a voice he knew greeted them. China looked over the big man to find a set of huge breasts. Ukraine. "I have been searching for you the whole night! Where did you go? Don't tell me you spent your night in other people's homes… don't you miss your own mother?"

"Mother," Russia swallowed, "Good morning."

"Good morning, son. Good thing you still remember my voice as your mother… who is there? What are you doing…," Ukraine trailed when she saw what she saw. China's face reminded her of someone, "Wait… I know you…"

"Mother, I think you better return to the library, da? I have something to tell you." Russia smiled. "I will meet you there in 20 minutes, da? Please?"

"What happened, Ivan?" Ukraine smiled. "You looked so worked out and exhausted… and I know it! I remember! You are the man in cheongsam last night.…"

Ukraine stopped smiling. She looked upset and her face darkened. "Ivan, let him go. NOW."

"Mother, you are wrong, he's not him. Yesterday was…"

"I know what I see, Ivan. He is… a maid? In our own mansion, even? Are you out of your mind?"

"Mother, please. This is not the time and place to make any fuss, da?"

China shrunk himself beside Russia. He could see how Ukraine's reaction was normal and what he expected. Of course, higher ups like her wouldn't want her own son having an affair with a man- a maid in her own house too boot. It might have felt like having her son married to a rat.

China had forgotten the most important thing because he was too busy being happy over Russia's small affectionate gestures, the talks and the smiles. He should have known better. They were ill-suited. They were not good enough to be together. _He_ was the one who was not good enough to stand beside the Russian.

So much for the short-lived happiness.

"I won't make any fuss once you let him go, Ivan. You have deceived me and told me he was a noble from the Orient; I took it literally and I believed you. I forgave you for having an affair with a man because I thought you would eventually marry to a good lady and your affair will be over with no offspring. But a maid? I can't tolerate that, Ivan. Even though I am a good mother, yet…."

"Mother, please. Don't talk about this now, okay? I just got his hand in mine, I don't want to scare him, da? I need to tell him something more important.…"

"Tell him you are wrong.," Ukraine cut in coldly, turning to China. "You—what's your name?"

"I am Wang Yao, aru."

"Wang, yes, I would like you to stop working here. I will see to your wages and I will get you your dismissal fee. I would like you to stop communicate in any way with my son."

China nodded solemnly and walked back. Russia sighed and pulled him back, holding him tight. "No, mother. You don't understand."

"YOU don't understand," China shouted, "You should try and understand your mother, young master. What she said is true, and there is no future for you flirting maid, aru." He tried to free himself from Russia's grasp, yet Russia was getting more and more emotional by the second and his strength increase proportionally with his anger.

"YOU should listen to me too, da," Russia shouted back, "You always run from my affection, deceiving yourself and denying any feeling I have for you. You think I would stay by you if I am only flirting, da? Do you think I would get you sandwiches, bankrupting that stupid mongrel and send him an arrest letter this morning for FUN, da? I would prefer to live my life as nice as possible, da? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in such a panic when I heard the news, da!!!"

"Wha…," China was too stunned to continue. Ukraine looked at their little drama in fury.

"I don't care what your relationship is with that maid, Ivan, but I order you to let him go, NOW!"

"NO!" Russia shouted back to his mother, "YOU also need to listen! Because you are the one who will tell step father! Heracles' plane just had an accident in the Pacific Sea!!!"

"Wha…." Both Ukraine and China didn't get the meaning of the news Russia said. Russia sighed.

"Mother, that dear step brother of mine married this maid's brother da. If you don't believe it, it's up to you, but they married legally in America. Like it or not, this man over here is your in-law. And Yao, listen to me and don't panic, please. Their plane crashed… and no one survived."

"You are joking, aru." China trembled. "T..they weren't suppose to come home for another week, aru."

"They are in the passengers list. I checked it three times, myself," Russia spoke in an apologetic tone, feeling it was like his fault that the plane crashed.

"So… Heracles is dea…?" Ukraine closed her opened mouth with her hands.

Russia was torn between saving his mother (who was apparently ready to fake-faint) or China (who, apparently, was ready to real-faint). China was suddenly so pale, like all blood stopped rushing to his head. Russia caught his mother, who fell down graciously first and he let go China, who walked away like a zombie.

Russia tried to call the small Asian yet his mother was clutching to him.

"No," She whispered. Russia was stuck holding his mother; he could only watch as China walked away.

******

He knew he should have followed China. Yet his mother was persistent that Russia should stay by her side and didn't let him go from the house. Until she was sedated by the doctor, which was 3 hours afterward, Russia could only blame himself for being a weak lover.

What was the Asian doing right now? Was he brooding? Was he depressed? Was he… crying? China would be crying alone. Again. Russia hit the bed pole. He didn't care much about his step brother or that brother of China's, but he knew that Japan meant everything for the beauty. If Japan was gone, then… there was no more life support for China. He might be as well be killing himself right now.

Once his mother was fast asleep, he ran through the door.

_Yao's home, now, da! _

_

* * *

_

see what I mean? LOL.

_Sorry I couldn't get any fluff now. The sory is getting to an end (yes DX). I am really sorry.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

This is the... what, after climax?

anyway, this is FLUFF and ANGST. so if your brain doesnt like it... then... just read. LOL!

enjoy. and I dont think i could beta this. some volunteer? My beta sama ... she had some problems and she... *cries* I miss her.

* * *

It wasn't the way Russia would usually choose to travel. He ran on his own feet, neglecting that he actually had some vehicles (first class) that were available in the garage. But his mind was too preoccupied to think some simple details and went on by his foot.

_Yao's home, now, da!_

It was all he could think about. China's strange face was haunting him. To describe it, pale would do the half. The other half was hollow. Those two matched. Russia hissed to himself. Yes, he should known better. He shouldn't have told China like that, in front of his mother, when they were actually discussing China's dismissal.

But he needed to know; the faster the better; so that short lived happiness wouldn't hurt him further when he knew the truth. The faster Russia told him, the less hope China would made and Russia knew, how hard it was, to have a hope just to be crushed. The least time you had it, the better you could cope with it when it crushed your face.

His hopes were nowhere similar to China's. As a child he was pampered and spoiled but not with affection. It was money flowing around him; and he could see that people would smile to you when you shove them money. Money was the new face of affection. Without his parents around, Russia had grown into a perfect young noble man who knew what money meant to the world. He bought everything: food, clothes, mansions; games; vacations; girlfriends; friends and even parent. But money brought him another matter altogether: loneliness.

He was lonely. Nothing seemed sincere. He couldn't blame it, all he had was money. And money couldn't coo you, spoon fed you, smile to you _sincerely_. He longed on that. Sincere—people could tell how sincere others was to him; its human nature. And he wanted something real. Real pouting, real friends, real jokes, real anger, real fun, real happiness.

He thought it was the same with everything. So he never expected too much; just go on from one mansion to another girlfriend/boyfriend with no thought of ever having real emotions. Well, that what was he expected too, having chosen China to be a personal toy. He thought he could make the maid… to surrender into his arms.

Easy. He had done it so many times. Be charming, be friendly, bought him lots and lots of stuff, saying I like you. Everybody loves that. In no time, the Asian-cross dressing-maid would be his.

So when China pouted and got angry and gave him a _speech_—about food and how to appreciate it—Russia was amused. It was the first time, da? When he saw the cuteness of drunken China and the real show—not some calculated battered eyelashes; blush by blushers and the blabbering—Russia felt something different. He was feeling attracted to the smaller man.

And the scream. _OH_; Russia smiled softly; it was _priceless_. Everybody who woke up beside him was all composed; either expecting more days to come having to wake up there or money to compensate. China was creaming and jostling like crazy.

_"You psycho, aru!"_

And the spoon fed scene—it was heaven. It was hot and the food wasn't to his likings, but the hands which spoon fed him were stern and sincere. He liked that. And he didn't expect to be woken up by such cute-sound system alarm….

The memories with China rushed in. like the day when he crashed his Vanya—it was sad, really, but luckily Vanya was saved now inside his garage; and how China pressed the A/C on off button. How he cried because of guilt.

Oh. Cry.

Russia remembered why he was there, running like a marathon athlete doing his morning training. He was there because he was sure China would be crying a Niagara Falls now. He didn't quite understood, but China depended heavily on his only brother. Japan came into his sentence at lest three times a day; and how China could smile after being raped—that bastard; Russia whispered to himself; he would make sure that man got bankrupted and sent to the lowest jail; where homosexuals and paedophile rules the game, and when he finally came out, Russia would held the debt in front of his face; he would be forced to sell his organs to payback. Nice—it's all because China buried everything and covered it with Japan's name on the stone.

Japan was a collection of loneliness; changes; fears; sadness; angst and his escape goat.

When he eventually reached the run down door, he opened it with rage. The room was there, bared empty and dark in front of him. No sign of human living inside. Russia came in (uninvited as usual) and looked around. He turned on the light.

"Yao?" he whispered. "I am sorry I was late…"

But really, whenever he looked, there was no China.

_Holy_. Russia cursed inside his mind. China wasn't there. That means China was somewhere else, and he didn't know why, but his imaginations told him that China might be somewhere high; presumably looking down to jump.

NO!

*********

He was never a suicidal person.

If China was suicidal and depressed and weak, he wouldn't run from the house; he wouldn't bring Japan and saved him from a future of smelling and receiving men's horrible deeds. It was a scary place—he was kept in a small hut with all other boys and girls; hurling to each side of the one room hut. It was wooden and the floor was earth. It smelled like piss; shit; vomit and semen all over. It was the training hut; where all the trafficked—or soon to be—children leant how to do blowjobs and squeaked like a pig.

He was hungry. They were only given a meal a day; consist of stale bread and a cup of water. The cup was unwashed; sometimes China could see the dirt and some small earthworm inside. Then they would be sleeping whenever they could; because when they opened their eyes, they would be either having a cock shoved into their body or being tied up and burn with whips.

He knew that stupid children who tried to fight back were all dead. He had seen how they dragged the lifeless body after such a torture and left them into a hole outside. China was trembling; he knew he needed to run to survive. So one day, when he and Japan was thrown to the side for a rest, he quietly crawled through the door. Japan followed him closely. He was scared. If they caught them, China sure they would see no more tomorrow. He passed through a small hole through the wall but nicely fitted him and Japan, and then ran as fast as he could.

Within 15 minutes he could hear all the guards and men were shouting to catch them. He held Japan and they buried themselves under a tree; inside the soil. Leaving some holes just to breathe. Pretending to be dead.

Japan cried and sobbed and pissed on his pants but China held strong; he was a strong child. He could take care of himself and Japan. But he also knew that he couldn't return to their parents' house back; because chances are their parents going to sent them back to the scary hut.

So they spent the night inside the hole.

The next morning, they returned from the dead realm into a new world; they ran again, hiding behind bushes and China secretly thanked that he was small built and alert. He could hide Japan with his own body if something happened. And they were a bit careless. They fell into the dirty river nearby. Not good, but China was strong enough to carry both of them off shore and found they were, indeed, at a city they never knew.

China wondered where the strength came from. He seemed stronger when he was young. Now all he could feel was tiredness, helplessness and despair.

And he was still a young man, according to general common sense.

He knew he couldn't depend on adult. He knew he only had himself. And he knew Japan depended heavily on him. So he built them a cardboard house under the bridge. Nobody could see because the river was so filthy. He lived there for good 1 year with Japan. They cuddled when it was cold and they kicked each other when it was hot. They shared a piece of bread, they cleaned the house together. They wore the same clothes until it was worn out and smelly, and they washed themselves by the public toilets. They drunk from the fountain and they were free and happy—well, quite.

For one thing, China wanted to go home.

He didn't know why and what kind of place he should call home, but he wanted to go to one. He needed something to… maybe, just to hang on to. Japan, maybe sensed the feeling from his dear only family, tried to be the home. And China, upon realizing he had, indeed, a home to return to, cherished the feeling.

And when he kicked Japan out of the house because of his childish sudden selfishness and pain, he just couldn't forgive himself completely. He wanted to repay his fault. He stared to long better kind of living for Japan. And for better living, he needed more secured jobs. So he tried to be the chef. He tried to get more jobs. And he returned to the cardboard house one day to tell Japan (cheerfully) that he had secured a small apartment by the help of a man named Spain.

Japan smiled.

"_I am glad, nii chan." _

China startled for a minute. The recollection stopped. _I am glad, da_. Just like what Russia told him twice. What was making them glad, aru? What made Russia and Japan told him the exact same sentence, when they saw him smiling to greet them good news?

Why… glad?

Was he … loved?

Tears were already spilling since the first step he took out of the mansion's gate. He was crying and he knew it would be worst when he returned to their small filthy but nevertheless, _home_. The home was literally there, but the feeling that Japan was his home was never really changed.

And now the home… had…

Had…

China held his breath. No. No more saying. He couldn't be.. He shouldn't be de… no. Should not. Japan would come back. China wouldn't lose his own home, right? Japan was his only family. The only one smiled when he came home. The one shared his most intimate curses and complaints about his employees. The one cheered him whenever he felt too tired to move. The one who smiled and helped him prepare the bath while he cooked. The one who… who cried with him whenever he felt lonely.

He was loved. Japan was enough for him, everything to him.

And he envied Japan for meeting the love of his life faster than China. He was angry at Japan because Japan _left_ him to be with the Greek. And he wasn't everything to Japan. He was only a fraction to Japan while Japan was the whole to him.

So now… what should he do?

What should he do with all the tears? The sadness? The pain? The anguish? People would tell him to let go, of course. Especially Russia. He would tell him to forget Japan and by the way he kept asking China why Japan was so important, China knew he wouldn't understand.

Should he live? Or should he be dead, together with his home?

China sobbed into his knee, hugging it tighter. He was sitting under the bridge, the place where their cardboard house once stood. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't be exempted from crying forever. He needed to choose soon. But he didn't want to choose. He wanted to cry. He wanted Japan back. He wanted the time to turn back, when everything was right although hard; he should have reprimanded Japan from falling in love… he shouldn't have introducing the job to Japan. And he shouldn't meet Russia either. Then it wouldn't hurt to realize he was a poor unsuitable lover… for him. China wanted to forget that he did… actually _liked_ Russia.

"YAO!"

China shuddered. How come? Why the man was there? How could he find him?

"YAO! Oh GOD, I am glad you are not somewhere high." Russia panted; sweat ran through his face and neck. He came nearer but China flinched and stayed further. He didn't want the Russian to touch him now. Not now.

"Yao…"

"Go. I am fune, aru."

"It's not 'fune', da? You are not 'fune', da?" Russia chuckled between his breaths. "… Show me your crying face, da?"

"No."

China buried his head deeper into his knee. Russia swallowed. He grasped his breath for a moment before smiling.

"Let's go home, da."

"…where aru?" China asked, absent mindedly held his face up, showing Russia how frail and (prettily) ruined he was, tears as big as pearls still ran down his face. "What home?"

"You room. And then we can talk it slowly there. I don't want you outside since you might have suicidal tendency now, da."

"What did you know aru?" China shrugged, wiping off his tears. "I am not that stupid to kill myself, aru."

"Then why are you here, da?" Russia smiled softly, grabbing China's hand to help him stand. "You don't go to high places, but you went to lower places, like this under the bridge…"

"This used to be my home, aru!"

"I know, da." Russia answered. 'That's why I ran here."

"How did you…?"

"I read your profile. Wasn't much, but I know the general stuffs about you."

"That…s cheating… aru…" China sobbed. Russia sighed and pulled him closer.

"Cry, da? Just cry as much as you like."

"You… You wouldn't tell me to stop, aru?" China asked, surprised but still sobbing. "I though you are going to tell me to… shut up, aru and… forget, aru…"

"I know you need to cry your share for those years, Yao." Russia gently kissed the smaller man's hair. "I know that much."

"You…" China was busy sobbing to throw a scowl. He buried himself inside the man's chest. It was sweaty and _nice_; China realized it slowly. The scent was different from the cologne. It was Russia's. And it was calming…

"I… I am thinking of ditching all my status and marry you, Yao."

"WHAT?" China immediately released himself from the man's embrace. "What are you talking about, aru???"

"I said I want to stay with you, da." Russia sighed. "I was thinking of doing something more proper for a proposal, but now it's the best time." _So you have new thing to think about._

"Are you crazy, aru?" China stopped sobbing and shouting in earnest. "Don't say you forget what your mother said… aru… and I lost my… job, aru…"

"Don't care about that, da?" Russia stole a kiss on the cheek. "I can ensure you stay working there… well, but I prefer you follow me though. I would be going out from this country to study and learnt more about my real father's business; so you come with me and we would be happy, of from this silly place, da?"

"This is not a silly place, aru. And I couldn't go anywhere, aru. I don't have passport…"

"I can see to it da." Russia sighed. "Let's go home."

China went stiff. "You don't understand. You see it as easy as you would like. It wasn't that way, aru. Reality is always harsher than you thought aru."

"Why are you so pessimistic, da? I have lived safely until now and I believe I know what reality is, da?"

"What would you know, aru? Your life was easy, aru! You were sheltered and taken care of. As a person whose parents still wants you, what do you know? Don't act so almighty and bragged about it. I hate people like you aru!"

"So?" Russia retorted back. "DO you think I don't hate people like you, who could only cried and hide every time troubles come, run away and pretending that you are the main character of a tragic story? I have my parents, yes, but I have lots of other problem that YOU wouldn't understand da? Do you think you are the only ones with problems in the world? You depended too much on that Kiku. Pathetic."

"I know I am not aru!" China growled. "I was the best brother Kiku could get aru. I helped him, I raised him, I took care of him… So why can't I depend on him too? Do you know how hard it was to get a job? I bet my head you don't aru! That's why I am angry with myself. If I didn't let Kiku go that time, he would be still…"

"You know it better than me, da?" Russia scowled. "There's no good regretting what happened."

China swallowed. His eyes started to get blurry again.

"I … maybe it's too much if I say I understand; but I am certain to a degree that I know what Kiku meant to you. He is well… gone for now, so… you better … make something else, da? Make something else your life core, thinking of something else, grow out of this pain, da? I don't ask you to do it now, da. But eventually you must. And I am hoping that you would make me your second Japan… da?"

"Why… aru?"

"Life is short Yao, you know it. But it wasn't supposed to be as hard as yours. You need to do more for yourself. You deserved more. You need to start acknowledging your worth, Yao. You don't need to keep sacrificing yourself for him. He is your only family yet you could make new… families, you know. Like… _withme_--Look, I am glad I met you. You certainly worth a lot; because those words came from _me_, da. "

"Why did you say you were glad, aru? Why… you care?"

"Because… well…" Russia blushed. "I just… care." _Why suddenly saying 'I like you' became this hard?_

"I like you." Suddenly China smiled. "I like you… maybe as much as Kiku loves Hercules. And I know it budged you; being loved by a maid like me. Well… aru. But really… Thank you, aru. I was thinking of jumping to the river just now… but yes, now I know I won't and I was stupid enough to even think about that, aru. You are younger but you are right, aru. I still have… life." China sighed, wiping his tears. "I should move on, aru."

China stared at him. "You are a good man, aru. You should be happy. I wish you to be happy. Sorry I ever called you an idiot, aru."

"… did you?" Russia tried to recall, but China laughed.

"Maybe something synonym aru."

"...Fine. you are forgiven. But more importantly, I am serious, Yao. I am serious. I like… I like…you. Believe in me, da?"

China blushed. "But you know… we won't have any future ahead. Not if you stay with me, aru."

"I will make my own future. We will make ours, da?" Russia smiled and kissed him, softly; just soft brush on the lips. "I promise."

"Thank… you." China blushed and kissed back. They met; lips on lips; gentle and relaxed.

"But now… let's go home first, da?" Russia broke the kiss. "I need a bed, da."

China shook his head.

"No, not now, please."

Russia stopped smiling and swallowed. "Sorry. I forgot…"

"No. I did forget it too. But the mention of home… made me remember aru."

********

They walked hand in hand. Russia could sense the tense feelings; China started to cry inaudibly when they got nearer to the apartment. He didn't say anything, he just held tighter and guided China through the road. China started to slow down, as if refusing to move forward. Russia pulled softly, hugging the man's delicate waist.

It felt so much smaller just in days.

China was practically trembling when they reached the door. He was downright sobbing, refusing to open his eyes. Russia sighed. He knew he shouldn't rush this, but they had been standing there for 15 minutes…

"Yao nii!!!!"

Russia was deadpanned to his feet; China stopped sobbing. The voice came nearer.

"Yao nii!!! I am home!" the voice said happily. "I brought you a very cute cat plushie name Hello Kitty!"

China turned back to see Japan walking with Greece, hand in hand, with bags and (is that…) cats on their other hands. Greece nodded when he saw Russia and Russia returned the nod.

"Kiku… aru?"

"Yao nii! … Why are you crying?" Japan hurried to hold his brother, shoving all the bags and cats to Greece. China was stunned when Japan hugged him.

"You… I thought… you was…. the plane… aru…"

"Oh." Japan blushed. "It was… well, a shameful thing. We were checked in but we… fell asleep, and missed the plane. So we get the next one… right, Heracles?"

"Yes." Greece smiled. "We came sooner because… Kiku wanted to see you so badly."

"I miss you, nii chan." Kiku said sheepishly. "I couldn't stand days without your cooking."

He was surprised; shocked; dumb folded. What the hell… aru? China started laughing; hugging Japan back and sobbed. Russia laughed too; relieved. Japan looked at Russia and Greece.

"Why…? And who are you, mr….?"

"I am Ivan, da. I am your brother in law… and I'm Yao's fiancée."

Japan was shocked. Greece looked stunned like usual. Russia laughed with relieves and China… well, he was sobbing hard and smiling at the same time.

"Welcome home, Kiku aru."

* * *

END

well, not really. epilogue is on the way.

anyway, REVIEW PLEASEEEE~!!!! PEOPLE, I KNOW YOU ARE READING, LOL! AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT YOU FEEL FOR THE WHOLE STORY!!!!

(waiting eagerly... more reviews equals to faster update, ehehehehe....)


	16. Epilogue

I have great beta reader~ Yes~!!! Thank you to YuhiSohma for this chapter~!!!

I have two versions of the epilogue. You can choose one or read both or despite both. It's up to you XD.

Just make sure you review~! Your reviews make my day, literally.

* * *

**Epilogue 1**

It was a lovely morning…. Maybe, not too lovely for Russia or Greece, though.

Both brothers were walking hurried, but steadily none of the less, to the small, filthy, but amazing apartment, due to the fact it sheltered two of the loveliest creatures on earth, the room where the ones they loved were currently staying.

It had been a hectic morning, Greece's father, Egypt, came back and scolded him for marrying Japan. Ukraine was so angry at Russia because she was alone when she sobered up. They both were scolded in the dining hall for around three solid hours.

The household maids had been listening on in the conversation from the thick door; as well as the butler, who has peeking through the dining room key whole. Who would want to miss out on this rare family gathering? Both of the brothers only received the scolding with meek silence and by the ending of the 'family talk'; they were already to return to the small apartment where Japan and China lived.

___"Wait, where are you going?" Ukraine had asked in rage when she saw both of them practically jostling against each other to open the door. Maids behind the door had been running for their lives._

___"I am going to see Yao, da?" The Russian had replied smiling, while Greece nodded. _

___"And I; Kiku."_

___Egypt ____sighed deeply as he recalled. "Did you not listen to what we were saying for the previous three hours?"_

___"No~!"Russia and Greece had said at the same time._

___Both parents were at lost when their sons excited the room with great joy. Greece was planning to bring the pictures of the wedding that be had printed night the night before for Japan. As for Russia, he had gone to the kitchen to ask for some delicious food to make China squealed in delight._

Russia peered at his step brother's brown bag.

"What's that, da?"

"Oh, these are the wedding and honeymoon pictures." Greece answered, smiling. "It was _absolutely_ wonderful. You should go there."

Russia took it the other way around. For him it sounded like: _I won because I had taken Japan there and you haven't. One me zero you._

"No." Russia said. "I would take Yao to Canada, da? It is a lot more beautiful, da~"

"Oh, really?" Greece's smile was rather strained, which made Russia believe he was right after all. "And what is that in your bag?"

"Food, da. For Yao, he likes food." Russia smiled.

"Ah." Greece nodded. "So does Kiku, but he also likes to eat healthy foods. Yet again, he loves his brother's cooking the most."

"Yes, I understand. Yao also missed his brother's company the most da."

Silence overcame the brothers.

Russia was noiselessly thankful that he didn't take his Vanya, sitting with his step brother inside the compatible car would be very uncomfortible. They both knew Greece didn't have driver license since he was an environmentalist and he preferred free-pollution-transportation method such as bicycle. Russia was bonded by politeness to give him a ride together to China's place. They are good step brothers; but not the very best of friends.

"May I ask why?" Suddenly Greece asked. "Why you take likings to Wang Yao. Do you want to compete with me like usual?"

"No." Russia sternly answered. "I like him before I even know you are marrying his little brother, da."

"Oh." Greece said with a pause, he smiled before acknowledging the sentence. "So… have you think over the threat from father?"

Russia had nodded. "Yes. It doesn't matter to me, though, if he even wanted to crossed my name from his will—I would still have my real father's estate to manage, da. I can also make it on my own anyway, but how about you?"

"I am not sure." Greece answered. "I regret displeasing my father, but I know I would regret more if I did not tie Kiku to me. I am not heir material; it was obvious since my birth. Kiku is a strong and understanding boy; he understands my fear of losing a place in the family and never asked me for more commitment. Nevertheless; I felt guilty—he surrendered everything for me and I had done nothing for him. So I know I am doing the right thing now."

They reached the door and realized it was actually the first time in their lives as brothers that they had ever talked heart to heart. Russia went to knock the door when Greece produced a key and inserted it into the key hole.

"How come you have that, da?"

"Kiku gave it to me." Greece smiled lazily. "It seemed like he believed me more."

Russia silently scowled. He made a promise himself that he would make China give him a spare key too.

They entered together. However, they immediately closed each other's eyes. They shouted simultaneously out of possessiveness, "Don't look!"

In front of them, lay together both of the Asian brothers, sleeping peacefully. It seemed like they slept late and were still in the middle of blissful rest. China has sprawled himself over majority of the futon, wearing a sleeveless Chinese thin shirt, which showed his nipples due to its thinness, and knee length pants.

He looked pretty beat but beautiful none of the less. Japan snuggled beside him comfortably, putting his head on China's arms. He was wearing a frilly cut blue two piece pajamas Greece had bought for him, and it was pulled up; revealing white perfect flat stomach. Japan's curves were clearer than China's and he looked a lot softer. He looked comfortable snuggling against his brother's flat chest, just like a small animal. China was matured beauty, and Japan was adorably cute.

Russia and Greece sighed over their instantaneous foolishness. Small grins filled their face.

"We should wake them up. Yao couldn't afford to wake up late, da."

"I agree. Kiku would have headache if he woke up late."

Moments later China could feel a presence of somebody was over him, blocking his access to fresh, unrecycled air. A nice scent enveloped his nose, pampered him with nice aftertaste. He wanted more when suddenly the source of the pleasant scent licked his lips teasingly.

China felt ticklish and tried to bite the tongue, but the next second he was woken up by a loud alarm straight beside his ear.

"Waaaaaaa keeeeeeeeeee Upppppppp, da!?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaru!" China woke up so sudden that his head hurt. Russia laughed beside him.

"Morning, da?"

"Young master, aru? What the heck?"

"I am Ivan~ da?" Russia teased, kissed the beauty on the cheek. "Rise and shine, Yao~"

"What? Why are you here… Kiku!" China turned around to see his little brother was French-kissing with Greece. Japan whimpered softly, out of breath, while Greece claimed his mouth deeper and deeper. China was outraged and pushed Greece away.

"You perverted beast! You dare to ravish my brother in front of me, aru!?"

Japan blushed deeply. Greece refused to let Japan's body go from his grasp. He smiled before greeting China.

"Good morning, brother-in-law. I believe Ivan had taken the responsibility to wake you up?"

Russia kol'd and pulled China into his arms. "We should show them more, da?" he laughed before making kiss mark on China's neck. Japan blushed even deeper when he saw his older brother being captivated by Russia; but he lost his sense once Greece started to touch him all over. China felt ticklish and awesome at the same time, enjoying the sucking Russian on his neck when his consciousness returned and threw both of the noble brothers out of the room.

"Stop! Come back after you two learnt your manner, aru!"

The door was closed on their nose. Russia kol'd and Greece chuckled.

"We got kicked out, da?"

"And I forgot the key inside." Greece answered and Russia kol'd louder.

* * *

**Epilogue 2**

China sighed. It was a tiring day as usual. He was working as a chef in a nearby small Chinese restaurant. He had half day shift today and was nearly ready to go home. Before that, though, he decided to visit Japan and his little nephew.

It was 5 years since Japan and Greece got married, as well as 5 years after Russia went overseas to take over his father's estates. Russia had made him promise that China would wait for him until he returned. The bastard hasn't come back in 5 years, though his letters came every month. China didn't know how to use computer, so they couldn't chat or email each other.

Japan and Greece, meanwhile, had opened a manga café together. Greece was still the heir of Egypt's estate, but he preferred to stay in a small room on the second floor of the café. They had adopted a baby boy 3 years ago who was named Crete. They lived happily ever after as far as Yao could see.

Their parents had given up persuading both of their sons. In the end they finally gave in to letting both Japan and China hold the name sons in law; although it was hard initially.

"Welcome, Nii san!" Japan smiled while cuddling Crete. "How is your day?"

"It's tiring as usual, aru. Crete~ how are you doing today?"

The small boy smiled to his uncle; waving his small hands to China. China took him from Japan and kissed his cheeks.

"I have a new letter from Ivan-san, nii san." Japan smiled, taking a white envelope from the drawer. "Do you want to open it?"

" I will later." China blushed. Japan smiled; understand that his brother didn't want to be disturbed when he read Russia's letter. China continued playing with Crete and helping Japan out with his café. It wasn't the busiest of days, so the café was quite silence except for some girls giggling by the back of the Yaoi manga section.

After Crete was tucked into his bed, China busied himself with cleaning the table. Suddenly a new customer came in, the bell startled Japan and he welcomed the customer. He had smiled when he saw who the customer was.

China felt a man walked toward him. He ignored the new customer and continued cleaning the table when suddenly he was swept up by two strong hands.

"Yao Yao is lighter now~ have you been eating properly, da?"

China's heart stood still.

"Young mas…?"

"No, I am not that." The voice filled China's ear. "Who am I da?"

"I… Ivan… aru."

"Correct answer. The reward is me, da? I am back. I told you I would be back today; did you read my latest letter yet? Anyway, where is my kiss?" Russia readied himself for a welcome back kiss and China blushed.

"I haven't aru… but I am very happy, welcome back, aru."

* * *

I know I am cheesy. Sorry.

I couldn't write lemon these days… I am turning innocent XD. You can write one for me… foursomes would be wonderful XD.

Thank you for reading! *and reviewing*they made my day!


End file.
